The Moon Child's Dart
by Flora Winters
Summary: Spending years seeking justice for his murdered parents, Dart returns home, finding it in flames.  Now he has to rescue his best friend and find out who ordered his kidnapping and the destruction of his village.  Epic story.  Language, MM, OC, Violence
1. Prologue

The Moon Child's Dart

Flora_Winters

Disclaimer: I do not own Legend of Dragoon and I'm not making any money here either.

Summary: Spending years seeking justice for his murdered parents, Dart returns to his second home, finding it in flames. Now he has to rescue his best friend and find out who ordered his kidnapping and the destruction of his village. An epic adventure awaits them all. Language, MM, OC, Violence

**Prologue**

Night had fallen and the wind whispered to him through the open bedroom window. The curtains rustled like falling leaves as shadows danced about the room. Thunder echoed in the distance and he could hear the soft chiming of bells on the warm breeze. A limb from the old oak was rapping against the far window. It was going to be one of those long nights again where he couldn't fall asleep.

He rolled over on his bed with an annoyed sigh. Was he beginning to suffer from insomnia? It was like he couldn't go to sleep anymore during the nights, and when he did fall asleep, he would dream of horrible visions. He would wake up screaming in terror with tears staining his face.

There was always a voice, too. It was a powerful, commanding voice. The voice was always telling him to slaughter all in his sight. When he would turn to see who was issuing the orders, he would be tormented with the sight of a million corpses scorched and rotting all around him on a great battlefield. He would be covered in blood, holding up a ripped out spinal cord, laughing insanely as he licked it dry.

The memory of his latest dream caused him to shiver a bit. He didn't like it. Why was he dreaming such terrible things? He could never so something so horrible. He got up, deciding to go take a walk in the garden out back. The flowers always soothed his tormented mind.

He slowly made his way down the old wooden steps on silent feet and out the backdoor. A flash of vibrant pink lightning caught his eye as it lit up the sky in the distance. A few seconds later, it was followed by a small rumble of thunder.

He loved storms. They always excited him, filling him with a wild energy. He was always in awe of their awesome might.

A warm breeze whipped through his dark locks and he could smell the night blooming jasmine. It was his favorite except for the moonflowers. The moonflower would always be his favorite flower.

He walked up to the old plum tree and smiled a little sadly as he put his pale hand up to the smooth brown bark. He gently traced the letters that had been carved into it all those years ago. A few pink blossoms fell around him.

"Dart," he whispered like a small prayer on the sweet scented breeze. He missed his best friend with all his heart.

He closed his eyes as he traced his name in the tree. He prayed that his friend was safe and healthy. He missed him so much. A day never went by that he didn't think about him.

He could remember the pain he had always seen hidden in the deepest depths of those sky blue eyes. The Black Monster had destroyed Dart's village, killing all of his friends, and his parents in a deadly blaze. The blond would wake up in the nights, screaming in terror with tears of hate in his eyes. There was so much pain in him. Pain he wished more than anything he could have healed.

The kids in the village didn't want to have much to do with Dart. He was always so quiet and reserved. They viewed him as spooky and made fun of him behind his back because he didn't have a mommy or a daddy. Children didn't know death and they can be very cruel.

Even though Dart lived with him in his parent's house, they weren't friends. Well, that all changed the day Dart had saved him from a wild dog in the forest. The blond had jumped in front of him, shouting at the dog to go away, waving his arms around, and making himself look bigger than what he was. The stupid beast had run off with its tail tucked between its legs. He still remembered hugging Dart, telling him that he was his hero.

Then one night, he woke up to the sound of someone sneaking out of the house. He discovered that it was Dart and followed him out to the barn, hiding behind some old wooden barrels that smelled of wine. Dart was just a few years older than him and a little bigger.

He watched Dart light a few candles and pick up a stick hidden under the golden hay. It was long like a sword and the blond began to swing it at an invisible foe. He would act like he was pushed to the ground, kick out with both feet, and jump right back up swinging away once more. He looked like an expert. How long had he been doing this? His movements were mesmerizing. He followed Dart out every night when he would do this. Those nights turned into weeks which turned into months.

The spiky haired blond would remove his shirt and hang by his hands from a low rafter and do what some of the boys called chin-ups. In the beginning, Dart had started out small, and as muscle built up, he did 200 a night. Those months turned into a year. He had secretly watched Dart practice and workout for a year, watching his body change.

"What is the Blake Monster, Dart?" He had asked, stepping from the shadows one night, causing the older boy to spin around. His half naked body was drenched, glistening with salty sweat.

The blue-eyed boy quickly put his shirt on, covering up his golden flesh, making him laugh. Not matter how much he grew to know Dart, the boy was always so shy around him.

"A murderer. A demon." Dart told him, wiping the sweat from his face with a dirty rag. "It is a frightening black shadow with the wings of a dragon. It can shoot fire from its hands, Shara."

Shara slowly walked over to the older boy, looking up into his eyes. "I've watched you all year, Dart. What are you doing?"

"I'm going to find it," Dart told him. His blue eyes looked like molten topaz. "And I'm going to kill it for taking everything away from me."

"How?" Shara asked him. "You're only a kid."

"I'm bigger than you," Dart had teased him. Most of the other kids were, too. But, Dart even towered over them now.

"How can you hope to fight and win against a monster that has the power to destroy an entire village, killing all who lived in it?" He asked in a very serious manner, putting his hands on his hips.

Dart looked down at his feet. His hands were balled into tight fists at his side. "I'll think of something."

"You'll die, Dart," Shara whispered, hugging him. The blond didn't smell as pretty as he looked. "I don't want you to die."

"I still have lots of training to do," Dart told him, putting his muscular arms around his smaller frame. "I will begin my training with Master Tasman in the morning. He is going to teach me how to use a real sword."

Shara looked up at him. "Master Tasman?"

Dart nodded. "I'm going to train harder than anybody and become the greatest swordsman in the whole village."

Shara smiled. He could see the determination burning in his eyes.

"I'll be able to protect you better, too," Dart told him. "If I had been stronger, that dog in the forest would never have dared to try and attack you."

"That was my fault," he said, letting him go. "I shouldn't have wondered away from everyone."

Dart smiled and then frowned. "I stink."

"I love you," Shara said, ignoring him sniffing his underarm. "I don't want you to get hurt or…"

"You love me?" Dart asked him. He looked and sounded shocked.

Shara punched him in the arm. "Yes."

Dart pouted, rubbing his arm. He then laughed. "I love you, too."

Shara opened his violet eyes and looked up at the starless sky. That night had been so long ago. Dart had become a great swordsman, but he has been gone for over five years now. He kept praying to the gods every night and every day that he was safe, well, and warm.

His amethyst orbs suddenly narrowed. Was that a falling star? It flew by high over his head and he gasped in stunned shock when it struck the village tower. The whole thing exploded into flames. He stumbled back in horror when hundreds of fireballs began falling from the sky.

"No." He whispered, backing up.

The explosions were like thunder. He could hear sudden screams. He cried out and ducked down when the window behind him shattered. He slowly rose to his feet, looking out. Everything was in flames and the screaming was horrible. Was this the Black Monster's doing? Had it killed Dart and come for them?

He saw a dark shadow walking through the twisting flames. He stumbled back in terror, and turned for the steps. Where were his parents?

He flew up the steps, racing for his parent's bedroom, running inside. He froze in his tracks when he saw a dark shape standing over them. He cried out when he saw crimson on the massive blade. The creature in the horned mask howled with laughter as it brought the sharp metal down once more, breaking bone with sickening snaps.

A strong arm came swiftly around him from behind, and something was placed over his nose and mouth. The smell was sweet as he struggled to get free.

"Don't fight it," a voice chuckled in his ear. "You'll only make it harder on yourself, pretty boy."

He struggled even harder. Dart wouldn't have gone down without a fight. He held his breath, stomped on the guy's foot, elbowing him in the gut as hard as he could.

"You little bitch!" The guy in the mask roared. "Get back here!"

He stumbled down the steps and out the open door. He was screaming silently for help in his head as he ran. His parents were dead and he could hear more people screaming for their lives. Why was this happening? They were a peaceful village. His parents were dead. His friends were being killed. It was the same as Dart.

"DART!" He cried out in terror, racing through the burning garden. His vision was blurring and he stumbled.

"GET HIM!" A loud voice shrieked in rage. "AND DON'T YOU DARE HARM HIM!"

He fell to his knees because his legs had stopped working. There must have been something in that rag. He was blinded by tears of fear and rage. His head was suddenly thrown back by an invisible force as a vision assaulted his mind.

There was a giant tree in the midst of death, holding up a moon in its all encompassing branches. The silver-blue sphere pulsed like a heartbeat, glowing with magical lights. It was a womb and something was screaming to be let out.

It was him who was screaming. He felt like his head was being split in two as strong hands pinned him down flat on his back. He gazed upon the faces of his masked attackers.

"LET ME GO!" He screamed, thrashing and kicking. "LET ME GO! MAY THE GODS DAMN YOU ALL!"

"You may wish to silence him now," a gentle and cultured voice advised from the shadow of the burning willow tree. "The gods may just turn around and obey his curses."

A foot connected with the side of Shara's head and darkness took him in its numbing wings. The only think he knew was the salty taste of his tears.

OOOOOOO

"Um, Sir," a nervous captain said from behind him. "I think he's dead now."

The Hooded Man turned around with a venomous hiss. "I told your men not to harm the boy in any way." He looked down at the dead soldier's beaten corpse and smiled. Blood was pouring from his gaping mouth and his brains were oozing from his nose holes and from the crack in the side of his skull. It was such a colorful sight in the firelight. The flies and birds would certainly enjoy this meal.

"Where is that boy?" A voice asked from behind him. "And was this attack on Seles necessary?"

"Emperor Doel commanded it," The Hooded Man told him, turning away from the soiled soldier's stinking corpse. "I have healed the captive myself, General."

"Take me to him then," the General said, dismounting from his steed.

The Hooded Man led him to where the young man was laying. He watched the General go down on one knee before him, pulling a jewel from his pocket. He love how the firelight danced across the sleeping boy's gorgeous face. He really was something to look at.

OOOOOOO

A beam of light from The Moon That Never Sets illuminated the jewel in the General's gloved hand. The Hooded Man watched as the young man's smooth forehead began to glow and spill forth with brilliant light that was blindingly radiant. There was so much power trapped within that moth white flesh. His dark locks began to slither and coil about his face like serpents. The light illuminated the darkness, causing the torchlight to pale in comparison. The moon above suddenly looked so much bigger than it had been.

"Amazing," the General said as the light slowly faded away. Clouds had passed over the never changing moon. "Just who is this guy?"

"That is not your concern," The Hooded Man told him, dismissing him from his attention entirely. He only had eyes for the boy now.

This young man had the power to reduce this world to ash. He gazed down into his beautiful face and smiled darkly. Here was the soul of an all-powerful deity. The last fruit of Soa. He had found his deity and now all he needed to do was obtain the three keys which would release the god's body from the night sky's starry embrace.

"Here is my utopia," he whispered to the sleeping divinity. "It will be so beautiful."

Amber eyes flashed with magic. His kind will once again rule the world from castles in the sky, and he would be their king. All creatures would once again bow to his kind or be completely consumed by his wrath.

"Come, my little Lord," he chuckled, lifting the teen up into his powerful arms. "I need to put you away someplace safe until I need you."

Lightning flashed, illuminating his handsome face as thunder bellowed. He walked off through the flames and smoke towards his steed. Flying would be quicker, but he had to keep his ancient heritage a secret. It wouldn't do for these maggots to find out that he was a Wingly, a member of the truly favored fruit of Soa.

"So lovely," he said, racing off like the wind through the night. His black stallion was born from magic. "I may not want to hand you over to my "Emperor."

The young man moaned in his sleep, whispering a name.

_Dart?_ _Hmm, who could that be?_

It didn't matter. The man was either dead, or he would be hung like the rest of the survivors. It was such a pity he wouldn't get to watch. He did so enjoy watching these human worms dance at the end of a noose. Kickers were his favorite. They put on such an amusing show.

"Faster!" He snapped at the racing beast. "FASTER!"

Lightning struck something to his left and he laughed over the crashing thunder.

OOOOOOO

Golden sunlight was filtering down through the emerald green leafs onto a spiky blond head. The young man was napping under a large tree and rolled over onto his back with a loud snore. That was when something round landed hard on his forehead and bounced off. He opened one blue eye and then the other, looking up. There was a squirrel looking down and it looked rather angry with him.

"Sorry," he yawned, stretching as he sat up. "I snore when I'm really sleepy, little guy."

The long eared squirrel chirped like a bird and ran up the tree. He couldn't help but laugh. And people said animals were stupid. He had just gotten beat up by an annoyed squirrel for snoring too loudly under its tree. He picked up the round rock and chuckled as he rubbed his forehead. That might actually leave a tiny knot.

He leaned back against the thick trunk of the tall tree and sighed. He pulled out a piece of paper he had found blowing in the wind. There were rumors of war and he hoped they were just that, rumors. He didn't want to have to think about the people in his village being harmed because some stupid king was greedy for power.

He folded the paper back up and put it back in his pocket. The last thing he wanted was to be attacked by a flock of birds for littering. That would just be sad and most humiliating.

He got to his feet and stretched again. Oh, he couldn't wait to take a real bath and sleep in his own bed again. That was just one of the many things he missed about home.

His mind suddenly wondered to the one person he couldn't wait to see, too. He had missed Shara from the moment he had left sight of the village those five years ago. He would dream about violet eyes ever so often.

"I promise I'll come back when I kill the Black Monster," he had said, carving his name and Shara's into the old willow tree a few days before he had left town. "And when I do, I'll carve an infinity symbol that will link our two names for forever in this tree."

"You're my best friend, Dart," Shara had smiled, playing with a blood red rose in his hand. Those beautiful violet eyes had burned into him. "And if you die, I will summon up your spirit and torture you for lying to me."

He remembered gulping in some fear. He knew Shara's temper was legendary. The young man was like a storm when he was angry. All the young people in the village would run for cover when he let loose with his category five winds. Shara was so funny when he was on a rampage.

"Will you really?" Dart had asked him, fighting to keep from laughing.

Shara had nodded his head and then hissed in sudden pain. Dart remembered how a single thorn on the rose had pricked his friend's index finger. He had taken that smaller hand in his own and looked at the small bead of blood. He put his lips to that pale finger, licking his friends tiny wound. Those amethyst gemstone eyes were wet with molten tears.

"In blood," Dart whispered, letting his finger go, and took up the rose. He pricked his own index finger with the same bloody thorn and smiled when Shara took his wound to his lips. They were as soft as the petals on the rose and even redder.

"In blood," Shara had smiled as the tears streamed down his cheeks. "I'm in you and you're in me."

He looked up at the sky which mirrored the color of his eyes. It was good to be coming home. He couldn't wait to see the look on Shara's pretty face.

He could hear the galloping and the sound of horses in the near distance and decided to go see what all the noise was about. He ran through some yellow and purple flowers, hopped over a fallen tree, and stepped out onto the dirt road.

He could make out soldiers in imperial uniforms as they raced by on their snorting steeds. What in the world were soldiers from Sandora doing all the way out here? Were the rumors he had read and heard about true?

He jumped back when two soldiers ran up on him with their weapons drawn. They looked like they wanted to kill him just for being where he was.

"Who are you?" The one on the left demanded, pointing at him with a sharp spear. The blade glittered in the sunlight. It looked like it could tear through flesh like warm butter. "Are you a Basil spy?"

Dart looked from one to the other. Were they for real? What the hell were they going on about?

"Answer us!" The soldier on the right roared, swinging his sword at him, in which Dart easily blocked with his own blade.

"You dare to oppose us, rebel scum?" The soldier on the left growled, making his horse rear up to kick him.

Dart stumbled back and the ground suddenly shook under his feet. A loud roar filled the air like thunder, causing the horses to scream with fear. He spun around, looking up with wide eyes. There was a huge green monster coming right for him. It looked like a cross between a praying mantis and a scaly lizard.

The soldiers cried out in terror and took off on their horses, leaving him there to face the titanic creature. It looked like something that had come out of a nightmare.

The beast's massive jaws struck down at him and he ducked to the side, just missing the razor sharp snap of its deadly teeth. Speaking of which, the monster's teeth were like the size of his blade.

He jumped out of its mouths reach again and began to run for his life. It was the only thing he could do. There was no way he could fight against whatever the hell this thing was.

It crashed and it thundered after him through the woods. He dodged around trees it pushed over, jumping over a few. There was no outrunning it. He thought he could escape it in here, but it snapped down massive trees as if they were toothpicks.

He stumbled over a rock, falling to his knees. The monster was howling and bellowing from right behind him. It was over. It was all over. He wasn't going to be able to keep his promise to Shara. The violet-eyed boy was just going to have to summon up his ghost and torture him for lying to him.

"No!" He growled, getting back to his feet. "I refuse to become monster shit without a fight!" He spun around, swinging his sharp blade. It flashed silver in the sunlight. "Bring it on, you ugly bitch!"

The giant beast howled and Dart suddenly felt arms wrap around his waist from behind. He was quickly lifted at least twenty feet into the air and he found himself slowly falling behind a large boulder off the dirt trail.

"Be silent," a woman's voice commanded him. She possessed the kind of voice you didn't want to argue with. "Or I will let him eat you."

He remained very silent. The monster sounded pissed at losing its meal. He listened to its angry growls and the earth shook under its fury. He could hear trees crashing to the ground as it angrily lumbered off, and the quaking of the ground slowly faded away.

He wiped the sweat from his brow and his rescuer let him go. He jumped to his feet, spinning around, coming face to face with a goddess. His savior was extremely beautiful and had eyes like black stars. They were just that dark and mysterious.

"Thank you," he gasped out, realizing he had been holding his breath for some time. "What the hell was that monster?"

"A dragon," the pale woman said as her dark hair fluttered in the warm breeze. Why did it smell like smoke? Was something burning?

"A dragon?" Dart asked. He realized that he was still very much terrified. His legs were shaking.

"It makes me wonder though," the slender woman mused as if he were not even there at all. "Why would those soldiers need a dragon in order to destroy the village over that hill?"

Dart's blue eyes widened in renewed horror. He shook his head, grabbing at his hair. "WHAT?"

"The village," she said, pointing up the rocky slope. "It is in flames."

He took off running as fast as his leather boots could carry him.

"There is nothing left!" The woman called after him.

"That village is my home!" He cried, running with fear in his heart, and rage boiling in his veins. "SHARA!" He raced up the hill. No! This wasn't happening. The smell of smoke was only getting stronger. "SHARA!"

OOOOOOO

The dark headed woman watched him run off and suddenly gasped in surprise when the magic stone in her pocket began to glow with a splendid radiance. "By the gods," she said, looking up, seeing the young blond vanishing over the hill. "Could he be…?"

In a bright flash of light, she took to the sky on magnificent wings of darkness. She was going to watch this boy and see if her hypothesis was correct. It was odd as she watched him race down the hill, slashing his sword through shrieking, cowardly men. His movements looked just like…his.

She shook her head. That past was just that, the past. All she had now was the lonely and endless future. Her life and her future held nothing but sacrifice.

But, this boy was so strange. There was a fire burning deep down inside of him, waiting to finally burst out. She could hear the power in his wrathful cries and see it behind each powerful swing that took off an enemy's limb. The young warrior was like a volcano on the verge of an explosion.

"Show me," she called gently on the wind, knowing he couldn't hear her over the blood pounding in his ears. "Show me your power."

OOOOOOO

"You cowardly son of a bitch!" Dart cried, ramming his blade straight through a screaming soldier's breast. He twisted, making the murderer piss himself before pulling his crimson stained sword free. The body fell to the bloody and scorched ground, twitching in its mess. "What have you bastards done to my home?"

He was blinded by his rage. Why did this have to happen? Houses and buildings were scorched and in ruins. There were bodies littering the streets like discarded dolls.

"NO!" He yelled, falling to his knees before his home. It was completely destroyed. It looked like it had exploded from the inside out. "SHARA!"

Tears of rage stung his eyes as he looked at the scorched willow tree. He got to his feet, walking over to it. His and Shara's names were splattered with blood.

"What's this?" A voice asked from across the wrecked garden. "How did you escape the gallows, pretty boy? Did that old man save you from having to dance on air, too? Well, we're going to find all you traitors and string you up."

Dart turned on him and the solider took a startled step backwards, stepping on a single violet flower. His nostrils flared in outrage. This fucking bitch was soiling his and Shara's special place. Oh, he had to die. There was no forgiveness for this sin.

"Where are the people who lived in this house?" He growled, stalking towards the solider. His face was splattered with blood, and he knew he looked crazed. Hell, he felt crazed. "TELL ME, YOU FUCKING PIECE OF SHIT!"

The solider smirked, drawing his stained sword. "I killed the old man and woman while they slept peacefully in their own bed."

Dart froze. No. The fucking coward!

"As for their son," he smiled, licking his lips. "I fucked his white flesh before the General had him carted off to Hellena."

Dart's face suddenly went dead. He looked like there was nobody home. He slowly cocked his blood splattered head to the side like a venomous serpent and his mouth twisted into a poisonous sneer. Oh, he was going to kill him. He was going to fucking kill him.

He moved so swiftly that the soldier's sword went soaring through the air, falling to the ground with a metallic clatter. The solider found himself flat on his back and Dart shoved his sword down through his pelvic region with a loud shout. The solider threw his head back, screaming in agony, grabbing at the sword, cutting his hands all to hell as he tried to pull it free.

Dart twisted the blade, causing the doomed worm to arch his back, screaming for help. Oh, help wasn't coming, you little bitch. Oh, no. You're going to die. You're going to fucking die.

"You raped my Shara!" He snarled, pulling his blade free. The crying soldier was soiled with his own blood and piss. "AND YOU DARED TO SMILE AT ME!"

The man screamed and dart drove his blade down through his neck, severing bone in the process. The guard gurgled and the light left his eyes. He pulled his sword free with a scream, and just started hacking away at the rapist's body.

"OH, GOD!" He screamed, kicking the dead guy over and over. "YOU MONSTER!"

"Dart!" A loud voice shouted over his frantic yelling. "Dart!"

He felt arms wrap around him from behind and he snarled like a wounded animal, dropping his sword. "Let me go! He killed my family! He raped my best friend!"

"Calm down," the man's voice told him, squeezing him to the point where it cut off his air. "He's dead. You killed him. He's paid for his crimes."

Dart gave one last vicious kick and sagged like a limp noodle in Master Tasman's firm embrace. He never could outdo the man when he had him trapped like this. Even after five years of experience, he was still no match for this move.

"Shara wasn't raped, Dart," Master Tasman told him, loosening his hold on the gasping blond. "He was captured and taken into custody by the Imperial Army of Sandora. One of the men was very adamant that he wasn't to be harmed in any way."

"But…"

"That evil bastard just said that to blind you with rage," he told him. "Unfortunately for him, you see better blind."

"I have to save him," Dart said as Master Tasman let him go. He stumbled, picking up his blade. "I have to keep my promise."

"Dart…"

"He's all I have left," he whispered as the tears finally spilled from his eyes. "The Black Monster took everything away from me, and now these fucking assholes are doing the same."

"The soldiers are gone!" Master Tasman shouted. "You can come out!"

"DART!" A young boy and young girl cried, racing at him their arms wide open. They got him in twin death hugs. "They took Shara! The monsters took Shara away!"

"You're safe," Dart said in relief, hugging them back. He had not seen Ceri and Zel since they were only four. He was so happy they were safe. But, he didn't see their mother in the crowd. No…

"My son!" A woman sobbed in agony, leaning against a friend. "They hung my son!"

Dart closed his eyes. He was surrounded by death and sorrow. Oh, they would pay. He would make the man or woman behind this attack bleed from orifices they didn't even have yet.

"I'm sorry, Dart," Master Tasman said. "But, your adoptive parents are among the casualties."

"How do you know Shara wasn't…?"

"I just do," he said, nodding his head, winking. "Because that guy was still breathing before you chopped him up."

Dart laughed and Ceri wiped his tears away as Zel hugged him even tighter. "You're my hero, Dart," he said.

"You love Shara," Ceri said. "Go bring him home. We have to make the flowers grow again."

"He will," Master Tasman told her. "But he needs to rest first."

Dart smiled at the children and slumped forward.

"Dart!"

He could see violet eyes looking down at him from the cold and distant shore from a moon that never sat.

OOOOOOO

Shara was curled up on the bed, glaring at the spider in the corner. He had made a deal with it earlier. If it stayed on its side of the cell, he wouldn't smash its guts out all over the wet floor.

He shivered from the cold. Wasn't Hell supposed to be hot? This place was freezing.

"How are you doing in there, princess?" A guard asked, snickering from the open window in the door.

"How's your friend?" He asked, taking his violet eyes off the spider, looking at the jerk. "Will he still be able to hold a job here with just one eye?"

The guard's face fell and he snarled. "You better watch your mouth."

"Or you'll what?" Shara asked, sitting up, waving an index finger at him. "Open this door up and get your eye stabbed out, too?"

"If it wasn't for that Hooded Man," the guard hissed. "I'd come in there and make you scream."

"Oh, I love it when a man talks dirty to me," he said, rolling his eyes. "How big of a man are you?" He asked, holding up his pinky. "It'll take more than that to make me scream."

The guard punched the bars with his fist. "That could be your pretty face!"

"Yeah," Shara said, nodding his head in agreement with him, and still kept his pinky up. "But this really is the size of your dick."

The guard slammed the window shut, kicking the door really hard, and Shara leaned his head back against the wall. He looked over at the spider and sniffled. He was terrified.

The tears fell again. What were they going to do with him? They had killed his parents and destroyed his village.

"Dart," he whispered, getting to his feet, looking out the tiny little window. The Moon That Never Sets was looking down at him from its icy heights. "Please…keep your promise."

OOOOOOO

The tiny candle had burned out and the only light in the cold cell was from the mysterious Moon That Never Sets. The spider crawled up the wall to where its web was and Shara shivered from the wet chill in the air. This terrible place was disgusting and it smelled horrible, too. He suddenly heard a strange roar and a shrill scream filled the silent air. It caused him to set up on the bed with a frightened start.

What the hell was that? He could hear wicked laughter coming from outside the door to his dank and freezing cell. "It sounds like the boss has fed his pet," the male voice laughed. "That gives us room for new meat."

The cruel voices faded away and Shara wrapped his arms around his legs and began to hum the lullaby Dart had sung to him all those years ago. It was a tune that always helped him not to be frightened when he was feeling scared. Dart's voice always reminded him of a gentle burning flame that was filled with comforting warmth.

He let the honey sweet melody flow from his petal red lips like crystal clear water springing from a silver fountain. His eyes were closed and he lost himself in the song. He pretended that Dart was right there holding him in his arms, telling him that everything was going to be okay.

"You have the voice of a siren," a deep voice said, causing the song to die on his lips. He fell back against the hard wall with a start. There was a tall man in a dark hooded cloak standing in front of the closed door. The cloak looked to be finely tailored and very expensive. All he could see of the man's face was his cleft chin, square jaw, sensual pink lips, prominent cheek bones, and an aquiline nose. He must be a very handsome man. He wanted to see his eyes.

"Who are you?" He demanded, getting to his feet, preparing to fight for his life. "Why have I been brought to this stinking pit?"

The stranger gave him a crooked smile. It was sensually seductive and his teeth were so white. If it hadn't been such a cold smile, it would have made him all weak in the knees. "That is a secret I'm not willing to share with you just yet."

Anger flooded Shara and he balled his hands into tight fists at his side. "What do you want?"

"I would like for you to continue singing your haunting melody," the Hooded Man told him, revealing a thick woolen blanket in his creamy white muscular arms. The man had the body of a warrior. "It takes me back to better days when great palaces floated like clouds in the vast sky."

Shara blinked his violet eyes and stood perfectly still as the Hooded Man approached him on booted feet. He held his breath as the taller man gently wrapped the thick blanket around his bare shoulders. A large gloved hand carefully tucked his loose locks away from his smooth brow and gently caressed a flawless cheek.

"Why did you attack my village and have my parents killed?" He asked the man, stepping back from his wicked touch. There was blood on this man's hands. He couldn't see the crimson stains, but he could smell it. "You could have just snuck in and taken me without anybody having to die. Nobody would even know who had done it."

The Hooded Man chuckled and it was melodious. He rubbed his cleft chin. "The man (if one would call him as such) who rules here is a fool."

Shara narrowed his eyes, taking another step back from him. "Are you going to hurt me?"

"How you are treated depends solely on your actions," the Hooded Man told him, cocking his head to the side.

Shara's nostrils flared. He wanted to jump him, claw his face off, tear out his eyes, and throw them out the window. He hated this bastard and he hated this stinking hellhole. Oh, he wished the gods to strike this place to the ground and step on it.

"Your eyes speak a million curses," the Hooded Man said, taking a step forward. "You desire to attack me. You desire to make me pay for what I've done."

"I do," Shara said. He suddenly threw the wool blanket over the Hooded Man's face and jumped him. "I HATE YOU!"

They both fell to the ground with Shara on top. He raised his fist with a scream, finding that there was nobody under him. He spun around and the Hooded Man had him on his back, holding him down by his throat.

"That was amazing and very sneaky of you," the Hooded Man appraised him with a big grin. "If I had been just a silly guard, I'd be throttled to death right now no doubt."

Shara's breath was ragged and he squirmed under the bigger man's weight. "GET OFF ME!"

"I kind of like having you in this position," he chuckled, giving Shara's smooth white throat a gentle squeeze. The man laughed even harder when Shara bucked under him, grabbing his wrist, trying to force it off him. The Hooded Man quickly pinned Shara's hands over his head by his wrists, grinning into his frightened face. "You're a very beautiful man. I expected nothing less."

"What are you going to do?" Shara whispered, struggling weakly against his much larger foe. "Please…don't hurt me."

The Hooded Man smirked with those full sensual lips. They looked like they had been carved from pink crystals. Violet eyes widened in shock when the Hooded Man began to nibble playfully on his bottom lip. That was when he struck like a serpent, kneeing him in the groin like a cobra spitting in a man's eyes.

The Hooded Man grunted in painful discomfort, squeezing Shara's wrists to the point that it caused the younger man to cry out in pain.

"You're vicious!" The Hooded Man laughed out loud. "Oh, you attack at such convenient and opportune moments."

Shara snarled in outrage. "You let me?"

The Hooded Man nodded his head, suddenly standing before the door in a whoosh of cold air. "I was merely testing your will to survive."

Shara quickly sat up, rubbing his aching wrists. He knew they were going to be bruised. "Who are you?"

"No," the crazy guy said, advancing on his fallen form like a black shadow, looming down at him with eyes hidden in darkness. "The question is…who are you?"

Shara was left all alone with that question lingering on the silent and still air. He put his fingers to his bottom lip, shivering from the slowly fading kiss. He slowly got to his feet and begrudgingly wrapped the wool blanket around himself. He was confused, angrier, and scared as hell. What if that guy had intended to do more than just kiss him? How would he have fought him off?

He sat back down on the bed and curled up on his side. At least he wasn't all that cold now. He continued to caress his bottom lip, thinking about what the guy had asked him.

"Who am I?"

He didn't have a clue what the hell these assholes wanted with him. He was just a guy who lived in a small village in the middle of nowhere. Why was he so damned special? No! Why was he so damned cursed? That was more like it. Why the fuck did his parents have to die?

He cringed when another long howl filled the air and a blood chilling scream of terror echoed for what felt like forever. The frightening sound hovered in the air like a bad smell that wouldn't go away. He didn't want to be here anymore. He pulled the warm wool over his eyes.

"Dart…"

OOOOOOO

The Hooded Man walked across the swinging rope bridge and stopped to stand in the center of it. All the little pieces were beginning to slowly fall into their right places. Oh, he couldn't wait for the real fun to begin. He was just itching to cause some more panic and destruction.

"Who the hell is that boy?" A blood thirsty voice asked from behind him. "Why is he so damned important?"

"That is none of your business," the Hooded Man told him, turning around to look at the fat monstrosity before him. Ugh, he was disgusting to look at. "Why don't you go eat something, Frugal?"

The warden narrowed his squinty eyes behind his horned helmet. "Why did you say, puny man?"

The Hooded Man turned his back on him. He didn't have the patience to deal with foolish ugly people. "Just do your job."

"You don't command me, little man!" Frugal bellowed, swinging his mighty club. "Only Emperor Doel commands me!"

The Hooded Man spun around in a hiss, drawing his sword from his jeweled encrusted scabbard, knocking the hideous looking man on his fat ass with a kick in the gut. He put the tip of his razor sharp blade to the idiot's throat. "If there is so much as a scratch on that boy's beautiful body," he whispered in a voice that crept like deathly frost along the green. "You will wish that I had killed you here and now for your impudence." He let his deadly blade bite into that sinking flesh just enough to draw blood. "And if you ever speak to me in such a manner again, I will cut out your tongue and slap your ugly face off your fat neck with it. Do I make myself clear, fat one?"

Frugal's bloodshot eyes narrowed with rage and the Hooded Man chuckled at the fool's powerless discomfort. He had just belittled the disgusting warden in front of his little peons. Oh, he loved it.

He turned his back on him once more, ignoring a man's scream as he plummeted to his death. Frugal had just dropped a peon off the side of the bridge. He rolled his eyes. The fool was lucky that all his men didn't turn against him and poach his fat ass. They outnumbered him greatly. Hmm, perhaps he would plant the seeds of rebellion in some young man's ear later. He was certain that poor soul laying broken down there somewhere had friends in this place. Oh, this could be fun, too.

He looked at the strand of dark hair that was wrapped around his index finger. "Soon," he chuckled, thinking of how wonderful it had felt having that gorgeous sleeping deity squirming under him. "Soon I shall obtain my Utopia."

He smiled as he fondled his engorged member that was well hidden under his black cloak. He pictured those violet eyes burning into his like twin suns. It had been so long since anyone had ever made him feel desire for fantasies of the flesh. He made his way to his quarters so he could relieve his weeping tension in private.

OOOOOOO

There were blood red moonflowers blooming all around him, permeating the air with their sweet fragrance. The moon was high in the sky and the sound of water tickled his ears. He looked to see that there was a shadow of a man in the garden, sitting under the swaying branches of the blooming plum tree. Moonflowers were blossoming all around the still form and the bloomed at his feet were stained with crimson radiance.

He slowly walked up and looked down at the broken body of his best friend. Those violet eyes were wide and staring at nothing and blood dripped from the corner of his gaping mouth like ruby droplets.

"No," he gasped, falling to his knees, pulling the body into his arms. "You can't take him away from me, too! It's not fair!"

Blue eyes snapped open, burning with a fiery glow. Dart sat up on the bed, looking around. His armor, boots, and sword had been removed.

"Master Tasman?" He asked, looking around.

"I see you're awake," Master Tasman said, walking into the smoke scorched room. "How're you feeling?"

"I'm fine," he said, getting to his naked feet. "I have to save Shara."

Master Tasman nodded. "You really will do this? You do realize that Hellena is a terrible place."

Dart looked at the older man. "I don't care what I have to do in order to get Shara back."

"I can't go with you, Dart," he said, looking away from him. "I have to stay here and defend this village should those bastards return."

"I understand," Dart said, sliding his feet into his brown leather boots. "I can do this by myself. I will be easier if it's just me."

"That I have no doubt," Master Tasman told him.

Dart put his armor on and grabbed his sword. "I will save Shara and bring him back."

"Dart?" Master Tasman asked, walking up to him. "Do you still have those feelings for him?"

Dart took a startled step back. "I told you I never wanted to talk about that, Master."

Master Tasman shook his head. "He is your best friend, Dart."

"Yes," Dart said, nodding his head. "He is my best friend. He is my little brother."

"Every day he would walk out to that tree, Dart," he said, smiling warmly at him. "Every day he would trace your name over and over, humming that lullaby you taught him."

Dart secured his sword, fighting to keep his feelings under control.

"He loves you, Dart," Master Tasman told him. "He loves you more than a best friend, more than a brother."

Dart looked at him. "I have to go now."

"Just ask him when you save him!" He shouted as Dart ran out the broken and burnt door.

Dart ran from the village and into the forest beyond it. His heart was in turmoil and his mind was like a firestorm. All he wanted to do was save Shara and make the bastard responsible for killing his family pay. He would sort the rest out later. He had to focus or he wouldn't be able to do anything but die in the process of rescuing his best friend.

"I'm coming, Shara," he said, racing among the trees, hopping over roots, scaring squirrels off into the bushes. "I'm coming to kill the bastards who took you away from me."

OOOOOOO

The Black Monster watched the fiery blond race across dusty trails through the green forest from the azure sky. Her long raven hair billowed about her beautiful face as her shimmering wings flapped with shadowy brilliance. Her curiosity had been tickled by crimson splendor that was the young man below her. She wanted to see what his guy was made of. Would the blazing inferno temper him into a powerful weapon or would it simply burn him away to nothing but ash in the scorching winds?

She analyzed how he cut down monsters left and right as they jumped from their hiding places to attack him. His movements were precise and graceful. His footwork reminded her of a dancer on air once upon a floating castle in the sky. He was trained, but if he passed her test, he would have much more to learn. There was so much she could teach him about being a warrior. Was this a sign? Did he honestly have a slumbering dragoon spirit upon his person? Was it going to awaken and choose him to rule it? She would just have to wait and find out.

The blond ran across a fallen log that was lying across a deep gorge. A wild river was raging below, cutting through the mountainside like a dagger. He moved as though he was possessed by the very essence of vengeance. He had to be possessed by something. No sane man would ever willingly venture into Hellina's fanged maws.

This person he was going to rescue must truly be something treasured. She has been unable to hear him from above, but this person must be very important to him. It had been centuries since she had last seen a man become so blind with rage that he cut down soldiers left and right like this one had done back in that devastated village. He had left none of them breathing. He had taken down twenty soldiers without so much as stopping to take a breath until the last one was twitching and soiling himself on the blood soaked ground.

She had watched him lose his mind and hack that last soldier into several pieces, screaming at the top of his young lungs. She honestly couldn't believe her ancient eyes. He had been absolutely brutal and unmerciful about his actions. It was like she had been looking at her own twisted reflection in a distorted mirror. That boy had reminded her so much of herself in that moment as she had watched and listened to his anguished sobs. His whole world had been destroyed, just like hers had been all those millennia ago.

There is no comfort to be found in this sad world. There is only sacrifice and so many more will have to be made. This is the sad truth of life. Some people are allowed to be happy while others are destined to be alone and sorrowful forever. This poor child will soon find that out. Happiness is not free and it is never secure. Nothing in this world is stable unless the fickle Creator has written it so.

She would never allow the past to become the future. She will never let that happen, no matter how many people she has to kill in the process. Better that a few die by her hand than a whole world in the blink of a crazed god's eye.

"Show me," she whispered down, keeping easy pace with him. "Reveal to me the power you possess."

OOOOOOO

Dart had to stop running. It was hot and the sweat was pouring down his handsome face. He had forgotten how hot Seles could be, but now he was quickly remembering. If it wasn't for those Sandora bastards, he could be swimming with Seel right now.

Oh, he hated them. He wanted to kill them all. They all deserved to die for their actions. There would be no forgiveness from him. They were unworthy of such mercy.

He should have snatched a horse. It would have been faster than foot, but there hadn't been a single one left in the whole town. The murderers had stolen every last one. It was going to be a really long time before Seles ever recovered from this.

That was when he stopped dead in his tracks. His feet came to a frozen halt. He looked around, taking a deep breath, feeling it now.

His adoptive parents were dead.

It hit him like a blow across the face, stunning him. His family had been taken from him again.

He could hear The Black Monster growling in the distance as he watched his mother race back towards the burning village in the falling snow. That terrible roar filled his ears. That horrible beast had been death walking, breathing devouring flame.

He tried to force his tears behind prison gates but they were too strong and broke through. They were streaming down his face as he started to walk again.

He had been so happy to be coming home after a really long time only to devastatingly find that it was not the way he had left it. It had been burning down around his ears. He had stood atop that tall hill blind, deaf, and dumb. He hadn't known anything until he suddenly saw that he was covered in his enemies' blood and being pulled off a mutilated corpse that he had been hacking away at with his gore splattered sword.

_I never should have left. I never should have gone away. If I had been here, I could have protected my family. They wouldn't be dead. Shara would be here with me. We might not be in the village, but at least we'd all be together and safe._

_Why did I have to be so stupid? Why did I choose to leave? I left behind the one person…the one person who means more than anything to me in order to find a murderer that can't be found. Shara…Shara is having to pay for my stupidity. He depended on me to protect him from the bad things. I failed my…my only real friend._

The hatred and the rage burned through his veins like molten rock. He had to save Shara or he would die trying.

NO!

He wouldn't die. He was going to save Shara and then he was going to get him out of that hell. He was going to bring him safely home and take care of him forever. He would never allow the bad things to ever hurt him again. He would keep him safe.

Please, he prayed as he began running as fast as he could again. Please protect and keep Shara safe. I can't lose him, too. I need him. I need to see his eyes and see that bright light that's always shining out of them.

The hot wind blew through his golden hair as he ran.

I love you, Dart…

He wiped the tears from his eyes, running through a pack of monsters, cutting them down, ignoring their pitiful cries of pain. If they didn't want to die, then they should have just stayed the hell in bed. He wasn't in the mood to care.

"You really should just run away," he told a really tall tree monster. It snapped at him with its roots and limbs. They looked like slithering, slimy tentacles. "I'm not in the mood to be fucked with and the town does need lots of wood in order to start rebuilding."

The tree growled, rearing back, getting ready to strike at him for real this time. He pursed his lips, narrowing his eyes to slits. Well, he had warned the damn thing. He couldn't wait to hear the tree scream as it fell to the ground.

"COME ON!" He yelled, racing at the beast, swinging his sword down with all his might. "I'LL TEAR YOU APART!"

His blade echoed and the tree screamed over his wild laughter.

_Shara…don't leave me all alone…I don't like being alone…_

OOOOOOO

Shara could feel the bags drooping under his bloodshot eyes. He had cried and stayed up all night in blind terror. His parents were murdered, his village destroyed, and he was the prisoner of a killer psycho.

He was exhausted and he dared not close his eyes in this place. There were so many frightening noises and he could hear people crying out in horror. He kept thinking that something was going to come out of the shadows and grab him, or that door was going to burst open and the guards have their way with his flesh.

Those monstrous roars were still making him tremble. They were feeding prisoners to that thing.

He felt like screaming and running at the door, throwing himself against it until he either got out or passed out from exhaustion, which really wouldn't take too much at the moment. How could anybody possible manage to stay sane in this hellhole and not tear out their eyes with their own hands was beyond him.

Another frantic scream made him jump, causing him to fall off his pallet, landing in the floor with a painful thud. He groaned, looking up, seeing a large spider scuttling towards him across the wet floor.

"Back off!" He yelled, scrambling to his hands and knees, hissing at it. "We had a deal!"

The spider froze in its tracks, looking at him with all those eyes. They were glowing in the shadows.

He took a deep breath. What was it doing? Was it thinking of ways to attack him or run away? He really hoped it was the latter.

Then it chirped at him. The spider had actually chirped at him. Spiders didn't chirp. He just looked at it.

What the hell?

It scuttled closer, causing him to hold his breath in fear. A tiny ray of light from the window played across its fur.

It had fur? It was silver fur, too.

A moon spider?

He thought back. They were really rare. They were hardly ever seen anymore. What in the world was it doing in a terrible place like this? He knew they liked darkness, but they also needed moonlight to live. They basked in the sliver rays, eat it.

"Hey," he said, recalling their gentle nature, not feeling so afraid of it anymore. "I'm sorry I snapped at you, little guy. What are you doing here? This place is terrible."

It chirped at him again, scuttling closer. He carefully reached out with a pale hand and the spider was actually the size of his palm, not counting the furry legs. It had a silver crescent on its back now that he could actually see it. It was definitely a moon spider.

It bumped into his hand, making him jump just a little. He had blinded a guard in one eye, but he was terrified of little spiders. Dart would laugh at him.

Dart?

The tears came again.

The spider chirped.

_Why are you crying, Beloved?_

His violet eye widened as he looked around his cell. There was nobody there.

"Who is there?"

_I am here, Beloved._

He looked up at the ceiling, seeing nothing. The voice was too tiny and airy to have come from outside the door. All the guards were male and definitely didn't talk with such kindness. That was when he looked down at the moon spider.

No. It wasn't possible. Was it?

"Are you talking to me?"

The spider hopped, giving a chirp.

_Yes._

He started to laugh. He was so tired and frightened he was hallucinating.

"Oh," he said, getting lower. "What's your name then?"

_Snowdrop._

He nodded his head. Okay, he hadn't made that up. Had he? He didn't know. He was too tired.

_You look sleepy, Beloved._

"Yes," he said, letting the spider crawl onto his hand, carefully lifting it up to his face. "I really am, Snowdrop. Are you speaking into my mind?"

The moon spider chirped.

_Yes. That is how we speak to each other._

The spider was talking into his mind. Moon spiders were telepaths. That book had never mentioned that.

"I'm sorry about yelling at you," he said, apologizing. "I am afraid of spiders."

_Many are, Beloved._

"I can't tell," he said, petting the spider's back. "Are you a boy or a girl?"

The moon spider sounded as if it were purring.

_I'm male. Females are much bigger._

"I see," he told him. "My name is Shara."

Snowdrop chirped happily.

_You don't have to talk out loud, Beloved. I can hear your thoughts. This place is bad for you. Bad people have hurt you and you're afraid. I wish I could help you, but I'm too small. Will this Dart come save you?_

Shara shook his head. "I don't know, Snowdrop." He was too tired to care that the spider could read his thoughts.

_I do have a very special gift though. My bite can cause instant paralysis._

Shara gazed into Snowdrop's many eyes. "Will you bite people for me?"

_Do you want me to, Beloved?_

"Why do you keep calling me beloved?"

Snowdrop chirped.

_You just are. Do you want me to bite people?_

Shara nodded. "Can you peek under the door and see how many people there are watching it?"

_Yes, the moon spider told him. I'll go see right now._

He put Snowdrop down and watched him scuttle across the floor like a sliver gemstone. Now that he took the time to really look at him, he was very pretty. This was one spider he could grow to love.

_I see only one, Beloved._

Only one?

"Does he have a key?" He whispered.

There was a moment of silence.

_No._

He dropped his head.

"Come back to me then," he said, taking a seat on his bed. "I don't want you to get hurt by those people."

_Those humans will not hurt me, Beloved. I'm real good at hiding._

"Will you do me another small favor, Snowdrop?"

_Yes. You sound really tired, Beloved._

"I really am," he said, reaching down, picking the little beauty up. He looked into those many eyes. "Will you please watch over me while I try and close my eyes for a little while? I feel like they're going to fall out of my head."

Snowdrop chirped. Of course, Beloved. Sleep is good.

Shara smiled. "Thank you."

_And if someone comes in, my voice will be really loud in your head. It will wake you up very quickly._

Shara nodded. That would be very good.

_I can jump really high, too. And if I'm scared enough, my toxin can be lethal._

Oh, that would be very good.

"If I somehow find a way out of here," he said, lying down, putting the spider on his chest. "Would you like to come with me, Snowdrop?"

You would like for me to come with you, Beloved?

Shara chuckled. The moon spider sounded very surprised.

"I would like for you to come with me very much," he said, closing his eyes, feeling sleep coming upon him. "Nobody should have to suffer this place."

_It does smell bad here, Beloved._

That made him smile and he began to hum to himself. The song Dart used to sing to him always made him feel warm and safe.

_Your voice tastes like moonlight, Beloved._

He continued humming, falling deeper into rest. He could see Dart standing on a cold and distant shore, reaching out for him with open arms.

_Please, Dart. Save me and my new friend._

**To be continued…**

**Dear Reader,**

**Yes, I am about to update with a new chapter in just a few moments for those of you who have already read this. I went back and changed a few things and reposted this story. A new chapter is coming very soon. Thank you so much for taking the time to read my story. I truly appreciate it. If you liked it, please give me a review. I enjoy reading them. I hope all is well.**

**With much love,**

**Flora**


	2. Chapter One

The Moon Child's Dart

Flora_Winters

Disclaimer: I do not own Legend of Dragoon and I'm not making any money here either.

Summary: Spending years seeking justice for his murdered parents, Dart returns to his second home, finding it in flames. Now he has to rescue his best friend and find out who ordered his kidnapping and the destruction of his village. An epic adventure awaits them all. Language, MM, OC, Violence

**Chapter One**

Dart hid himself behind a barrel of salted meats and took a few moments to catch his breath. Getting past the guards was much easier than he thought it was going to be. Sneaking inside was much better than having to fight his way. It was a true stroke of luck that this wagon full of goods had been coming through.

The covered wagon wobbled side to side as he felt the crossing over the bridge. Peeking out through a side flap he could see that the bridge was decorated with skulls of the beheaded. Faces on spears gaped at him without eyes. Black birds were picking at the fresh ones, making all kinds of noise. He made a face and quickly closed the flap when one squawked loudly at him.

He had to find Shara and get him the hell out of here. Looking around, he made sure that he had enough supplies just in case something held him up. Digging through a few bags, he found some healing herbs and a few bottles of healing draughts. He stuffed his pockets and vest with what he could carry. He had a feeling that these would really come in handy later.

Suddenly the wagon came to a stop and he got ready. He ever so carefully crawled forward and peeked out through the leather flap. A guy was talking with someone and then he heard footsteps walking away. He ducked back slightly when the driver of the wagon walked by. He was dressed like a merchant from some kind of exotic village.

The merchant had his back turned to him, so Dart very quickly got out of the wagon and just as he was about to duck behind a pillar, the merchant turned and gasped with fright. But, before the merchant could scream, Dart had him up against the wall with his hand over his mouth.

"I am not going to hurt you," he said, blue eyes burning with a silent warning. "But, make a sound and I'll use your head as a mace."

The merchant quickly nodded his head and Dart slowly released him.

"What are you doing here?" The merchant hissed at him, rubbing his throat. "If they catch you, they will kill you. This is a horrible place. I wouldn't be here if I had a choice, but nobody else from my village will come here. The money's not bad either."

Dart nodded. "I am here to rescue my friend. Our village was attacked and he was brought here."

The merchant cocked his head to the side. "What in the world is going on? Is there going to be another war?"

Dart shrugged his broad shoulders and looked around the room. "I don't know. They even have a dragon."

"A dragon?" The merchant squeaked, eyes larger than silver coins. "A real dragon? Are you sure? I've heard rumors, but I only thought they were just that, rumors."

"I was on my way back to my village when it attacked me and some knights from Sandora," Dart said, going to look to see if someone was coming. "It was huge and green as poison. I thought I was going to die, but someone saved me."

The merchant's bearded face was white as parchment. The poor guy looked as though he was about to faint from fear.

"I won't say anything about you being here," he said, beginning to unload his wagon. "Find your friend and get the hell out of here."

Dart looked back at the guy. "If I was you, I'd work for money elsewhere, friend."

The merchant nodded. "After today, I am."

Dart smiled. "Thank you."

The merchant waved him off and went about his business.

OOOOOOO

"Move your ass!" A Hellena prison guard snarled, hitting the Basil knight in the back with the blunt end of his spear. "I don't have all goddamn day, you bastard."

Lavitz Slambert, Captain of the First Knighthood of Basil, couldn't have felt more humiliated in his life. The battle had been going so well until he had turned his back for only a moment. A moment the enemy had taken full advantage of and knocked him flat on his face.

He stumbled forward a step and growled under his breath. If his hands hadn't been in chains, he'd teach this brute a lesson or three. He was already bound. There was no need to be so rude or forceful. It wasn't like he was just about to bust free and kick some barbarian ass.

"If you strike me with that spear again," the blond knight warned, looking back at the dirty looking guard. "I will not be held responsible for my actions."

The guard just looked at him. The guy didn't know whether to suddenly cower or strike him just for the sheer hell of it.

"What the fuck did you just say?" The guard suddenly asked, raising his spear again. "Did you just talk back to me, pretty boy? I'll kick your sorry ass."

He moved to strike and Lavitz caught him off guard. It was a swift and sure move. He used his chains to knock the spear aside and the guard fell forward. Lavitz was now behind the guard and had his chains up and under his chin, choking the life out of him.

"I told you," Lavitz hissed into the struggling guard's ear. "Your friends killed my two friends back there and you just laughed and laughed about it. Well, you'll just have to excuse my rudeness now, but I don't have time."

He swiftly broke the guy's neck. A sickening crunch echoed and the guard slumped under the chains.

Lavitz let the body crumple to the floor and checked it for the key he needed to release him from the chains which bound him. It took him several moments, but he finally found it. His chains fell off and he rubbed his wrists, looking around.

He quickly picked the body up by the arms and dragged it over to a ledge and rolled it over, tossing the chains he had been bound by after it. The last thing he wanted was for an alarm to be initiated and these villains looking for him. Now he had a real chance of making it out of here alive and back to his beloved king with the information he now possessed.

Bowing his head, he said a quick prayer for his fellow comrades and picked up the spear. He was now free of his chains and had a lethal weapon.

"Now, where is the exit?"

OOOOOOO

A guard fell at Dart's feet and two more were quickly advancing towards him. He hadn't counted on there being three. If even one of them was to sound the alarm, he would be done for. There would be no way he'd be able to find Shara and get him out of here. If only he had been more patient. He should have waited for the guard to pass instead of just taking him head on.

"Come on, cowards," Dart said, taking a step back, positioning his blade for an offensive strike, hoping to piss them off enough that they'd make stupid mistakes. "Who wants to be used as paint?"

"You bastard!" The guard on the left yelled and ran at him, swinging his spear around in a speeding circle.

Dart ducked down and rolled right, bringing up his sword. It cut right through the stunned guard's stomach. The spear went flying through the air and struck the far wall with a loud clang. The guard's eyes were wide as saucers as his innards fell at his feet.

"You bastard…"

He fell over with a thud and twitched in shock before dying.

Dart got ready for the next one, but the guard was just standing there looking at him with a confused look on his face. Then the blond noticed a red bloom forming in the center of the guard's chest before the guard fell forward onto his face dead.

"Are you okay?" A tall blond in shining armor asked, wiping the end of his spear off on the dead guard's shirt.

Dart slowly lowered his blade. "I am fine," he said with caution. "Thank you…who are you?"

"I am the Captain of the First Knighthood of Basil," the blond said, walking by the corpse at his feet. "Lavitz Slambert…and you are…?"

Dart suddenly recognized the emblem on the blonde's armor. This was indeed a Knight of Basil standing before him. From what he had heard about them, they were the good guys. Plus, this guy had just saved his life.

"Dart," he answered, holding out his hand in friendship. "Dart Feld."

Lavitz took his offered hand and gave it a firm squeeze and shake. "Why are you here, Dart Feld?"

"My village, Seles, was attacked," Dart told him, releasing his gloved hand. "It was burned to the ground and my best friend was brought here. I am here to save him."

"Then we must find him quickly," Lavitz said.

"You would help me?" Dart asked. "A complete stranger?"

Lavitz nodded. "It is a knight's duty to help those in need. Plus, we are stronger together. More of a chance to get out of here. I must get back to my king and warn him about what is taking place here."

Dart smiled. Luck truly was with him. He just hope and prayed the coin wouldn't turn over.

"Thank you, Sir Slambert," he said.

Lavitz shook his head. "Just Lavitz."

Dart's smile widened. "Just Dart then."

_I'm coming, Shara. Just hold on. I'll find you._

OOOOOOO

Shara was floating under sweet scented water. It was warm and comforting. Like the womb.

It was dark and in that sweet darkness, he could hear a heart beating. It was strong and steady as a drum.

It pounded in his ears. He took a breath and bubbles ticked him. Each one made a musical sound when they popped.

_Dart?_

The heartbeat got louder and louder. It was thunderous now.

_Dart!_

**DO YOU KNOW WHAT YOU ARE?**

He opened his eyes, finding the moon floating below him. It was huge and shining bluer than a sapphire in the depths.

The heartbeat was coming from the moon. It was coming from inside the moon.

_What?_

**DO YOU KNOW WHO YOU ARE?**

_I am Shara. I am from Seles. I have been taken prisoner. Where is Dart?_

**PRISONER? YOU ARE NO PRISONER.**

_Yes. I am. I am alone and scared. _

The moon suddenly began to glow redder than freshly spilled blood. The water around him was suddenly becoming really, really hot. Bubbles popped all around him with angry, startling notes of rage.

**SET US FREE.**

_Who are you?_

**I ASKED YOU FIRST! **The voice screamed with fire.

_**Beloved, wake up!**_

Shara's eyes snapped open and he bolted up off the bed, looking left and right with wide, dazzled eyes. The moon spider was looking at him, chirping.

_Beloved. Someone is outside the door. I heard loud noises._

Shara pulled the blanket around himself even tighter. What if the guards were going to come in and do something to him? He would fight, but there was no way he'd be able to fend them off. He was too tired and weak from hunger.

_Dart…_

Snowdrop chirped. _Beloved. I can hear keys._

Something hard hit the door and Shara nearly jumped out of his skin. He yelped and Snowdrop jumped up into the air, landing on the floor in front of him.

"No," Shara whispered. "Hide. If someone comes in and tries to hurt me, you can sneak out and bite them."

Snowdrop chirped and scuttled under the bed.

Shara suddenly heard keys jangling just outside the door.

"Shara!"

_That voice…_

"Hurry. We don't have much time," a second voice spoke.

The door flew opened and someone was standing in the open doorway.

"Shara…"

The blanket fell from his slender shoulder's and his knees grew incredibly weak.

"…Dart…"

He didn't believe it. He couldn't believe it. He was still asleep. He had to be.

"Shara?"

He took a step forward and was suddenly in Dart's embrace. The tall blond picked him up off his feet and squeezed him tight.

"Thank the gods you're all right," Dart laughed, squeezing him even tighter. "I was so scared."

Shara trembled, hugging him back. "You came…"

"Of course I did," Dart said, setting him down. "When have I never kept a promise?"

Shara smiled up at him. He had grown even more handsome and his hair was as long and spiky as ever. He was even taller now, too.

He reached up and gently touched Dart's tan cheek.

"I don't mean to be rude," a voice said from behind them. "But, we need to get out of here now."

Dart nodded and took Shara's hand. "Lavitz is right. We have to get out of here."

"Snowdrop," Shara called, turning to the bed. "Are you coming with me?"

The moon spider came out from under the bed and chirped up at him. He bent down and picked the spider up, holding him lovingly.

"Only you," Dart said.

Shara turned and smiled up at him.

"Come on," Lavitz said. "We're not going to have much time."

The four of them left the cell.

**To be continued…**

**Dear Readers,**

**Thank you so much for taking the time to view my story. It makes me happy that you did so. If you enjoyed this chapter, please leave me a review and tell me about it. Have a wonderful day.**

**Love,**

**Flora**


	3. Chapter Two

The Moon Child's Dart

Flora_Winters

Disclaimer: I do not own Legend of Dragoon and I'm not making any money here either.

Summary: Spending years seeking justice for his murdered parents, Dart returns to his second home, finding it in flames. Now he has to rescue his best friend and find out who ordered his kidnapping and the destruction of his village. An epic adventure awaits them all. Language, MM, OC, Violence

**Chapter Two**

Shara couldn't take his eyes off Dart. It was truly amazing how strong the warrior had become. Watching him fight was like watching a skilled dancer. Dart and his blade were one creature. Deadly. Accurate. Absolutely determined. Striking without thought or pause. The way he stepped, turned, moved, it was so intricate and different each time. It was as though his body adapted to overcome each enemy he faced. Each muscle remembering and moving as if completely independent of each other. He was a killing machine when provoked. A flame that would burn and burn and burn, until there was nothing else for it to consume in its path.

Another body fell without breath into a pool of blood at Dart's booted feet. The muscular warrior turned and motioned for him to quickly follow. Lavitz was up ahead, looking to see if anyone else was going to come around a corner or from a shadow.

"Are we inside a volcano?" Shara whispered, seeing vents letting out sulfurous steam to his left and right.

Dart nodded.

That would explain why it smelled so bad and why it was so suddenly very, very hot. In a dark moment, he secretly hoped the place would explode once he and Dart were safely away. This place was horrible and filled with evil monsters who needed to be punished for the crimes they committed against innocent people. He wanted to make them pay very much. Very, very much.

He knelt down beside a fallen guard.

"What are you doing?" Dart whispered, turning to look back at him.

Shara reached for the guard's wooden bow and quiver. It was still filled with arrows. He raced over to the other fallen guard and took his arrows, adding them to his quiver as well.

"Oh, no!" Dart hissed, coming over to him. "You are not fighting."

Shara looked up at him from his knees, searching the fallen guard's pockets for anything that might be useful. "Yes, I am. I can help."

"It is too dangerous," Dart said, shaking his head. "I am not letting you fight."

Shara narrowed his eyes, slowly rising to his feet. "Let?"

Dart took a step back. His blue eyes suddenly looked confused and then agitated.

"I am not a girl, Dart," he said, putting on the quiver and checking to make sure the bow he had picked up was undamaged. "I may not be as strong or as experienced as you, but I'm sneaky and crazy as hell when I'm pissed." He strung his bow and fired a shot to Dart's left. The arrow pierced the center of a barrel. "Plus," he grinned from ear to ear. "I'm a really good shot."

Dart bit his bottom lip. The blond looked like he was going to argue some more, but Lavitz came running up to them. He had an expression on his face that was part worry, part annoyed.

"Quit arguing," he said, running a gloved hand through his hair. It was wet with perspiration. "We need to get out of here as fast as we can. Let Shara help, Dart. We will need him."

Shara smiled at the knight. "Thank you, Lavitz. I'm so glad you agree." He stuck his tongue out at Dart and walked by him.

"But," Dart said, but Lavitz put a steady palm to his chest. "He's…"

"Grown," Lavitz said as Shara pretended to no longer be able hear what was being said about him. "He's strong. His mind survived the horror of losing his parents, the destruction of his home, and being stuck in this place for who knows what reason."

"But," Dart spoke again, lowering his head. "He's innocent…I don't want blood on his hands…He's not a killer."

Shara steadied himself against the sadness in that deep voice. He was no longer a child. He was eighteen. He spun around and smiled at both blond men. "I won't kill," he said, giving Snowdrop, who was perched on his right shoulder, a gentle scratch. "I'll just shoot them in their legs. Enough to slow them down, so you two can take them out."

Lavitz chuckled.

Dart still didn't look happy.

"My parents have been murdered, Dart," he said, looking at him with all seriousness. "Let me take some anger out. Please? If I don't, I am going to go crazy."

Dart walked up to him, and lowered his head so that their foreheads touched. The taller boy gently began to rub the back of Shara's head with his gloved hand. "Okay…"

_I am not going to cry, _Shara said to himself, squeezing his eyes shut. _I can do it later when nobody is looking._

_I won't tell anyone, Beloved. Your tears are safe with me._

He smiled, giving Snowdrop another gentle scratch. The moon spider was going to be a really good friend.

"Come on," Lavitz said, walking by them. "I think I recognize where I am now."

"Are you sure?" Dart asked, leading Shara by the hand. "I should have used my sword to leave marks along the walls."

Shara rolled his eyes. "Blondes."

Dart squeezed his hand.

OOOOOOOO

Frugal was just about to sit down and have himself a bite to eat when a guard came bursting into his private quarters looking and sounding out of breath. The guy was talking so fast, he had no idea what was coming out of his jabbering jaws.

"Slow the fuck down!" He snapped, tearing off the leg from a stuffed bird. "And say that again. Slowly this time. Shit."

The guard took a deep breath, struggled not to piss himself, and began to slowly retell what he had just stuttered and spat out earlier. "Well," he started, feeling a little bit of pee run down his leg. "Well, that knight guy from Basil…I think it was Basil. It's an herb, right? Well, he sort of broke out of jail. I AM SO SORRY, SIR!"

He threw himself on his knees and trembled.

Frugal's left hand slightly twitched as he stuffed his mouth with some meat. "I am not talking about that!" He said, chewing between words. "After that!"

The guard was feeling his bowls begin to loosen. _Oh, please! Please dear gods! Don't let me shit myself! These are the only pants I have._

"The guy from Seles was taken by this blond guy in red armor. He's fucking crazy!"

"WHAT?" Frugal roared, rising to his feet, spilling beer. "What did you fucking say?"

Frugal came around the table and picked him up by the scruff of his neck. "TELL ME!"

The guard filled his pants. "He was taken by the guy in red."

With a roar of rage, Frugal tossed him over the railing. The guard screamed all the way down to his death.

"YOU WORTHLESS FUCKTARDS!" Frugal growled, slamming and breaking things. "DON'T LET THEM OUT OF HERE ALIVE! GODDAMN IT!"

Guard's ran in a panic.

"WAIT!" He cried, remembering himself for but a moment. "DON'T KILL THE BOY! MAJESTY DOEL COMMANDS HIM TO BE UNHARMED!"

Guards ran, tripping over each other to get the hell away from him.

"AND IF YOU FAIL ME," he roared after them. "I WILL KILL YOU ALL!"

When the last guard vanished from his line of sight, he took a quick moment to compose himself. He was pissed and he was hungry. Hungry and pissed.

"The red one? I'll get you! I'll rip off your legs and barbeque them over a vent!"

He threw back his head and howled with laughter as he walked from the room. He would meet this guy in red at the only exit from Hell. The end of his mace.

OOOOOOO

Shara had to stop and take his breath. It was beginning to get really, really hot. There were so many vents now.

"This truly is Hell." He said, shaking his long hair in order to cool himself a bit.

Dart wiped sweat from his smooth brow and frowned at the shorter boy. "Are you okay?"

Shara nodded.

_No. No, I'm not. But, I am so happy you are here with me, Dart. I'm so happy you came to save me. You have no idea how good it feels for me to be in your arms. Let's just get out of here. I'm never letting you leave me again. I swear it!_

"I know where we are now!" Lavitz all but yelled, looking as if he were about to do some kind of happy little jig. "All we have to do is take this basket down and we're out of this hellhole."

Dart smiled and Shara was filled with relief.

"Yes," Dart said, sheathing his blade. "I know where we are now, too. We are close to a friend I made. He's a merchant. Maybe we can sneak out the way I came in. His wagon."

Lavitz nodded with a grin of his own as the three of them stepped onto the basket. He pulled a little lever and the basket began to lower itself slowly.

Looking down, Shara quickly wrapped his arms around Dart's waist from behind him.

"What's wrong?" Dart asked in concern, only to laugh under his breath. "Still scared of heights?"

"Don't pick on me," Shara whined, squeezing his eyes shut. "I'd rather shoot more guards than have this thing suddenly fall with us."

"We're going to be okay, Shara," Lavitz said. "We're almost out of here."

Shara tightened his hold around Dart's narrow waist. He rested his face in between his broad shoulder blades. If he wasn't so scared, he would have been able to fall asleep just like this.

"Shara?" Dart asked, causing him to open his eyes back up. "We've reached the bottom."

Breathing a sigh of relief, he let go of Dart. He followed after the two blondes as they raced along a long, narrow corridor.

"Just down these steps…" Dart said, suddenly coming to a halt.

Shara froze and Lavitz twirled his spear. Snowdrop on his shoulder gave a little hiss.

"Well, well, well," a monstrous looking creature that could have at one time been called a man spoke, looming before them tall and scary. "Are you the one running all over my prison, killing my guards, and acting like a prince in bloody armor?"

"Frugal," Lavitz snarled under his breath.

"Ah, my good knight," Frugal laughed. "You and your blond friend are feed for my Shnookums after I bash your heads in."

"Lavitz?" Dart asked, stepping up beside the knight. "Is this the head warden?"

Lavitz nodded. "He is. He's so crazy, even the people of his country are terrified of him."

Frugal frowned. "You three have such calm faces. Why is that I wonder? Paralyzed from fear perhaps?"

_Paralyzed?_

Shara's eyes widened.

_Snowdrop!_

_Yes, Beloved?_

_Can you spit some of your venom onto a few of my arrows?_

_Gladly, Beloved._

"Did you attack Seles?" Dart asked, reaching for his blade.

"Of course I didn't," Frugal said, laughing out loud at them. "I just gave my men the order."

Shara trembled as he worked. This fat bastard murdered his parents, his friends…

"Why did you take Shara away?" Dart demanded.

"Not a goddamn clue, kiddo," Frugal said, giving his great mace a good practice swing. "Emperor Doel commanded me to bring the boy back alive. So, I did. One mustn't piss off the emperor. He's scarier than I am. But, the order was so fucking boring, I decided to spice shit up by ordering the complete and utter annihilation of Seles."

Shara saw red.

The guard on Frugal's right was the first Shara shot in the neck with an arrow coated in Snowdrop's venom. Before the first guard could fall to the ground, he then shot the guard on the left in the left lung.

"Damn it!" Shara screamed, loading another arrow. "I meant to hit his heart!"

Both guards fell to the ground, not moving.

"BITCH!" Frugal cried, swinging his mace. "I'LL KILL YOUR FRIENDS AND THEN LET MY WARDENS GANGBANG YOUR SKINNY ASS ALL THE WAY TO SANDORA!"

Dart and Lavitz ran at an angry Frugal while Shara strung another arrow on his bow. He took aim.

"Dart!" He shouted. "Duck!"

The blond rolled to the right and Shara fired the arrow into Frugal's right thigh.

Frugal growled in pain and pulled the arrow out. "I AM GOING TO KILL YOU!"

Lavitz came up on his left with a strike, but Frugal brushed him aside with a quick swipe of his mace. The blow sent the knight tumbling across the floor.

"Lavitz!" Dart yelled, running towards him.

"I'll get you bastards!" Frugal yelled, moving slowly towards them, dragging his right leg.

Shara fired an arrow into his left calf muscle and Frugal went down on one knee. "DART!" He yelled. "TAKE OFF HIS HEAD!"

Dart spun around in time to watch Frugal fall flat on his face.

"GUARDS!" Frugal yelled. "GUARDS!"

Lavitz was back on his feet with Dart's help. "We have to go," the knight said. "He's down. We have to get out of here now."

"NO!" Shara yelled, going to load another arrow. "HE HAS TO DIE!"

Dart raced towards the smaller boy and quickly tossed him along with moon spider over his shoulder.

"I'll get you!" Shara yelled over Dart's back, firing another arrow at Frugal, hitting him right in the left ass cheek. "TAKE THAT!"

Frugal roared in outrage, cursing them.

"I HOPE THIS PLACE BLOWS UP!" Shara yelled.

They raced around the corner before he could fire again, luckily coming upon two horses that were just neighing to be borrowed.

"We'll take these," Lavitz said, as Dart sliced through the ropes with his blade.

Dart put a yielding Shara onto a black horse and jumped on behind him. Lavitz jumped onto the other one. They both gave their stallion a swift kick and they were racing towards the open gates like the wind.

Guards dived out of their way as they raced through and out onto the bridge. They had just made it through before the gates fell with a deafening clang.

"WE MADE IT!" Lavitz laughed, cheering and yipping with glee.

Dart yipped right along with him, but Shara kept silent. He was fuming and struggled to control himself.

"Come on!" Lavitz said, taking the lead. "We have to hurry and find a place to hide. They will be hot on our trail soon enough."

Dart had his steed follow swiftly after Lavitz as Shara leaned back against him. He took deep breaths to calm himself.

"Are you okay?" Dart asked with controlled worry.

He shook his head. "No."

OOOOOOO

Frugal crawled to his knees, cursing and pulled the arrow from his calf. "Bring him back! Do it now! Or I'll kill you all!"

Suddenly, the head warden looked up and slight fear chilled the heat in his blood. It was the man in the black hood. He was standing on the landing several meters above him. He was looking down at him with a severe frown.

"You!" Frugal snarled. "When the hell did you sneak back in here? You could have helped!"

The man in the black hood chuckled ominously. His laugh sent shadows dancing across the walls and the air suddenly became chilled. "Emperor Doel is not going to be pleased by this…"

"Wait!" Frugal said, stumbling to his unsteady feet. "I will get the boy back. You'll see. This is only a minor setback. Happens more often than you think. But, we always fix them."

"I really should just kill you now," the man in the black hood said. "But, I'll give you the benefit of a doubt."

Frugal shouted at his other guards. "GO! GO! BRING HIM BACK! SLAUGHTER THE OTHER TWO, BUT BRING BACK THE BOY!"

He looked up at the man in the black hood and narrowed his beady eyes into slits. This smug bastard was number four on his list of most hated persons. He hated that violet eyed bitch more than anybody in the world. More than his father. More than his fucking mother.

"You!" He snapped at two wardens that were about to run by him. "Help me to my room."

They both fought not to piss themselves as they did as they were ordered.

OOOOOOO

The man in the black hood watched Frugal limp away with his guards. He really should have known better than to bring that boy to a place like this. There were fools everywhere he turned. Useless. Incompetent.

"Oh, well," he laughed, turning to look at the guards racing out the wide gates. "It doesn't matter. No. Not at all. All is going just as I plotted."

He floated up into the air.

_Yes. These fools don't know they're in the palm of my hand. My utopia will rise._

**To be continued…**

**Dear Readers,**

**Thank you so much for taking the time to read this new chapter. I hope you enjoyed it. If you did, please leave me a review. It would mean a lot.**

**Love,**

**Flora**


	4. Chapter Three

The Moon Child's Dart

Flora_Winters

Disclaimer: I do not own Legend of Dragoon and I'm not making any money here either.

Summary: Spending years seeking justice for his murdered parents, Dart returns to his second home, finding it in flames. Now he has to rescue his best friend and find out who ordered his kidnapping and the destruction of his village. An epic adventure awaits them all. Language, MM, OC, Violence

**Chapter Three**

Making their way back to Seles was no longer an option. Shara would not be safe there. It would just be raided again and even more people would die. Plus, the Imperial Army was camped out in the forest between them and the village. The risk of being caught and detained was too great.

They had to abandon their horses, too. Too much noise and the terrain that needed to be covered was much too steep and rough for them to traverse.

"You will be safe in Bale, Shara," Lavitz said, leading the way through the dense foliage. "The king will grant you protection.:

"Why would a king who does not know me offer me his protection?" Shara asked from behind as Dart followed up the rear. They were doing their very best not to make any unnecessary noise.

Lavitz stopped and turned around to look at him. "King Albert is a wonderful ruler. He helps any who come to him."

Shara did his very best to smile. "Thank you."

Lavitz nodded and then looked at Dart. "Are they still following us?"

Dart always did have such sensitive ears. "I hear nothing, but we should keep moving for now."

Lavitz readily agreed with him and continued to lead the way. Following after, Shara could feel Dart's eyes on him, but said nothing. He didn't want to say anything.

His actions back there had been his own, and if he had had the chance, he would have killed that fat bastard. He really hoped the wounds he had inflicted festered and pained Frugal terribly. He prayed they would become infected and cause him to lose both legs. It would only serve him right.

"Shara?" Dart asked and he felt the larger man place a hand on his shoulder. "Do you want to talk?"

He shook his dark head. "No. Not here."

Dart removed his large hand from his slender shoulder.

He didn't want to talk. If he did, he would break and become absolutely useless.

"Later," he responded. "When it is safer."

"This way," Lavitz said, jumping over a small stream. "We have a long way to go."

Shara had no idea where Bale was. He'd never before left the village. His view of the world was so small. Now he was getting to see it. He just wished it had been under better circumstances.

"Damn it!" He hissed, feeling his eyes begin to sting with tears.

"What?" Lavitz and Dart both asked with concern at the same time.

"Nothing," he quickly lied, keeping his eyes low. His long hair kept them from view. "Just a mosquito."

Lavitz chuckled, but Dark knew better.

They continued and Shara continued to feel Dart's blue eyes burning into his spine.

OOOOOOO

Dart was worried and his heart mourned for Shara's loss and innocence. It hurt him deeply to see him so cold and distant now. Because of other's evil, his best friend's light was now stained with darkness. He wanted Shara to talk. To scream. To cry. He wanted him to do anything but be silent and empty eyed. He had heard blood and absolute hate in his voice back in Hellena. His face had been painted with sheer hatred and fury.

_HE HAS TO DIE!_

He ducked under a low hanging branch, keeping his eyes on the dark headed teen. It was truly amazing what five years could do.

Shara was absolutely beautiful. Lithe and graceful.

Seeing him standing in the shadows of that cell had stolen his breath. He had looked like an angel.

"Let's take a break," Lavitz suggested, stopping in his tracks.

Shara bumped into his back and stumbled backwards a step. Dart caught him before he could fall.

"Sorry," Lavitz apologized, looking slightly stricken. "I should have given a warning."

Dart chuckled and led Shara over to a smooth looking stump. He had him sit down and knelt before him.

"When did you become so clumsy?" He asked him.

Shara smiled, but it didn't reach his stunning eyes. "Don't pick on me."

Dart was mesmerized by his beauty. It was like a shock of pure gold. Long dark locks fluttered about his moth white face. His hair had more coils than a nest of black vipers.

"You need a bath," Dart sniffed, making a face.

Full, blood red lips twitched at the corners and amethyst eyes narrowed. He had such long, long lashes.

"you're one to talk," Shara whispered, looking into his eyes with violet heat. "Smelly brute."

_There's my Shara._

He offered him some water from his flask and then went to check on Lavitz. The knight was leaning back against a tree.

"How are you?" Dart asked, offering the flask to him. "You got hit pretty hard back there."

Lavitz drank and handed the flask back.

"A little banged up," the blond knight answered with a slight blush of embarrassment. "But, nothing an herb can't fix."

Dart nodded.

"How is he?" Lavitz asked, nodding towards Shara.

With a frown, Dart shrugged his broad shoulders. "I'll know when he tells me."

Lavitz continued to smile at him.

"What?" Dart asked.

"He's tough," he told him, pushing off the tree. "And he has you now. He hasn't taken his eyes off you since you came over."

Dart felt his cheek heat. "What?"

Lavitz laughed. "Shall we continue?"

When Dart turned around, Shara was petting his moon spider. He scratched his cheek and walked over to get him.

_I'm going to have to talk to him. The village accepted us…but…_

"Ready?" He asked, looking down at him.

_He still looks so terribly young…so vulnerable…_

Shara rose and put his quiver back on. He placed the spider back on his shoulder and picked up the bow.

"I hear them!" Lavitz called. "Come on!"

Dart grabbed Shara's hand and the three of them took off running through the forest as quickly as they could.

"There they go!" A loud voice shouted. "After them!"

"Come on!" Lavitz yelled, sliding off and down a steep ravine.

"Do not harm the boy!" Another voice shouted. "Kill the other two if you must!"

Dart squeezed Shara's hand, looking down after Lavitz. "Ready?"

Shara nodded.

They both jumped, following Lavitz. The wind rushed around them as the skidded and slid downwards. When they reached the bottom, all three took off running.

OOOOOOO

Dart pushed Shara forwards and spun around, deflecting an arrow with his sword. He looked to see Lavitz lagging a bit. It looked like his armor was slowing him down.

"Lavitz!" He yelled, deflecting another arrow. "Speed it up!"

They were sitting ducks here. It had been foolish to cut across this prairie.

Lavitz suddenly cried out and fell to his knee. When Dart looked, he saw that the knight had been struck with an arrow in the left leg.

"Lavitz!" Shara shouted.

"Go!" Dart told him, running towards the fallen knight.

He took hold of Lavitz and pulled him behind a large rock. Arrows bounced off it.

"Pull it out," Lavitz hissed through gritted teeth, biting his bottom lip to distract himself from the pain.

Dart nodded and did so. Lavitz shouted and turned three shades of white when Dart pulled the arrow from his wounded flesh.

"I told you to run, Shara!" He yelled at him when the dark headed young man knelt down beside him.

"Shut up," Shara snapped, firing an arrow. A man screamed in the distance and fell silent. He looked at Dart. "Put a wrap on that."

"It is just a scratch," Lavitz gasped, sweating.

Shara fired another arrow and ducked back down. "Use an herb and wrap it."

"It can be treated later," Lavitz spoke, taking deep breaths while Dart worked to stop the bleeding. "We have to get away."

Dart quickly did the best that he could under the circumstances. He just wanted to get the blood to stop flowing. "I'll carry you," he said, taking him under the arm, helping him up. "You go first, Shara."

Shara fired another arrow and another man screamed.

"I am not a child," he said, taking Lavitz under the other arm. "I'll help."

"I can walk by myself," Lavitz growled.

"Of course you can," Shara deadpanned. "You're a big boy."

Lavitz rolled his eyes.

"Let's go!" Dart yelled, and they started running as fast as they could.

OOOOOOO

"I don't see them," Shara said, glancing over his shoulder. "Maybe I got them?"

"Over there!" Dart said, leading them into tall grass and behind a large tree.

They ducked down and held their breaths. Dart could hear loud running heading straight towards where they were hiding.

"Come out!" A voice yelled.

Dart motioned for nobody to make a sound.

"The boy first!" A second voice spoke. "We may spare your lives if you obey."

Dart noticed a little field mouse and caught it. Shara was looking at him like he was crazy and Lavitz looked like a ghost.

He chucked the mouse out. The guards yelped and then silence as the mouse squeaked angrily.

"Is this him?" A Hellena warden asked. "Kind of mousy if you ask me."

Shara made a face.

"Don't be so goddamn retarded!" The second guard yelled. "Let's look that way!"

When they ran off, Dart breathed easier. All three of them did.

"Too close," he whispered.

"Mousy…" Shara huffed under his breath and turned to Lavitz, asking with concern. "Are you okay?"

The knight nodded, but he had sweat on his brow. They helped him up and started heading in the opposite direction of the Hellena scum.

"You're in pain," Shara said, looking at him. "You're among friends, Lavitz. Stop acting tough. You can cuss if you want to."

The knight looked at him. "Shit."

Dart snorted.

"I know some first aid," Shara said, and that had Dart looking across at him.

"You do?"

"Of course," he nodded. "I'm good at it."

Dart picked some more at him. "You? Learning?"

Shara glared at the blond. "I will hit you."

Dart laughed.

"Look!" Lavitz motioned with his head. "Is that a farm?"

It was, and it was well off the beaten path, too.

"We can hide out and rest here," Dart said, looking at Shara once more.

He would help him fix Lavitz and put him to sleep. The knight would heal faster that way. Then perhaps Shara would want to talk to him. He wanted him to talk.

**To be continued…**

**Dear Readers,**

**Thank you so much for taking the time to read. If you like, please let me know what you think by leaving me a review.**

**Lots of love,**

**Flora**


	5. Chapter Four

The Moon Child's Dart

Flora_Winters

Disclaimer: I do not own Legend of Dragoon and I'm not making any money here either.

Summary: Spending years seeking justice for his murdered parents, Dart returns to his second home, finding it in flames. Now he has to rescue his best friend and find out who ordered his kidnapping and the destruction of his village. An epic adventure awaits them all. Language, MM, OC, Violence

**Chapter Four**

Dart came back inside the wooden shack and watched as Shara gently patched up Lavitz's injured calf. It was almost like the teen was using magic, and maybe he was. He noticed how the knight was watching Shara's every move like a curious child. Shara washed the wound with water heated from the outside well, cleansed it with some strong liquor found unused in a cupboard , placed an herb over it, and then began to wrap it up.

"There," Shara said, smiling at his work, as the moon spider sat on his head like a silver crown. "A little sleep and you'll be up and moving in no time, Sir Knight."

"Thank you, Shara," Lavitz said, eyes still on the young man. "It barely hurts at all now."

Dart cocked his head the side. Shara was…amazing. He cleared his throat, causing both of them to turn and look at him. "I think we gave them the slip," he said, scratching the back of his head. "I can't hear anything."

"Dart," Shara said, rising to his feet, standing before him. "Where have you been these five years? No letters? No word? Nothing! Was the Black Monster so important?"

Those violet eyes were filled with anger and terrible sadness. He looked so utterly alone and ready for a fight again.

Lavitz looked lost in translation.

"Never mind," he said, beginning to turn away from him with pink cheeks. "It is none of my business."

"I grew up angry," Dart quickly said, glad that Shara was talking now, asking questions. "I lost…everything…"

Shara turned back. "I know…"

"I told you that night that I wanted revenge," Dart continued, blue eyes filling up with memories from long ago. "I wanted to kill the one who destroyed my home, murdered my parents, slaughtered my friends and neighbors…"

"Well," Shara laughed bitterly, eyes looking wet. "Now I know how you feel…"

Silence filled the little shack.

"What is the Black Monster?" Lavitz asked, sitting up a little bit. "What are you two talking about?"

Dart knew Shara's pain, and now Shara knew his pain. They both now knew each other even more intimately.

"I had two homes," Dart began, motioning for Shara to sit down and then he followed suit. "One was Seles, where I lived with Shara and his parents who took me in after the tragedy…and the other is where I lived with my parents, my first home, a wintry place, which was destroyed by the monster eighteen years ago…Neet."

_I am 23 now…funny how time flies…_

"I was five years old when Neet was attacked by the Black Monster. It came down out of the sky on wings of black fire and death. Late at night, I can still hear the screams and feel the terrible heat from the flames that melted flesh from bones. It killed anything that moved. Only three of us made it out of the village. My mom, my dad, and myself. But, my dad went back and my mother followed him. That's how much she loved him. She wanted to help him and everybody. I begged her not to go. I begged them both not to go. The Black Monster was waiting. I was left all alone in the forest. Cold and shivering. I stayed hidden all night until the sun started to come up. When I walked back to the village, I recognized nothing. There were no bodies. That's how hot the flames burned. The only thing I found was this…"

He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small round pebble. It was red as blood and shinier than a gold coin in the light.

He let Shara hold it. "My father always carried it on him."

Shara placed the stone back into Dart's hand. "I'm sorry…"

"So," Lavitz said. "What brought you back to Seles?"

Dart felt the blood rise in his cheeks and it was as if Lavitz suddenly recognized his discomfort.

"Neet?" Lavitz went on. "Is that a village in this country? You said wintry. It never snows here."

"Farther north," Dart answered, grateful for the change in questioning. "I doubt anyone even remembers it anymore."

Lavitz nodded and Shara kept looking at him with those eerie, yet beautiful eyes.

Dart coughed. "Lavitz?"

"Yeah?"

"What is going on? Why are these bad things happening now? Has something happened with the truce?" He asked.

Lavitz sighed and closed his eyes. "Our Kingdom, Basil, is at war with Imperial Sandora…It has now spread all over Serdio."

Dart's eyes widened. "What happened?"

"The dragon happened," Lavitz answered, eyes staring up at the ceiling above. "A real dragon. It shifted the balance of power. Emperor Doel became more aggressive."

"Dragon?" Shara and Dart both asked at the same time. They looked at each other and Dart moved closer to Lavitz. "Can such a creature be used in war?"

Lavitz turned his head over and looked directly at him. "Do you know something?"

Dart nodded. "I was attacked by a large green dragon close to Seles. It was massive and almost got me. I was saved by a passing…w…warrior. That's why I am still alive. If it hadn't been for the warrior, I never would have escaped it."

He looked at Shara who looked as though he had stopped breathing. He looked white as bone.

"I'm okay," he said, patting him on the knee.

Shara took a deep breath.

"The dragon has gotten more bold," Lavitz said with worry. "It will only be a matter of time before they can coerce it to attack Bale. I must do something before it is too late…"

"So many casualties…" Shara whispered, his voice echoing in the silence.

"War is a terrible, evil thing, Shara," Lavitz said to him. "I have to get back to Indels Castle as quickly as possible now. There are so many things I must inform King Albert about. You two must come with me. It will be safer there for now. King Albert can help you. Plus, Minister Noish might know something about the Black Monster."

Dart thought it over in his head and Shara picked the spider up off his head and nuzzled it with his cheek. It almost looked like the two of them were talking with each other. His eyes looked so intense and talkative.

He looked at the knight and realized he was right. Shara would be safer farther from Seles. Plus, Lavitz looked like he didn't want to travel alone.

Dart nodded. "Okay."

Lavitz grinned from ear to ear. "Wonderful." He moved to get up. "Let's go."

Shara's head snapped around. "You will rest."

"You will make a wonderful partner someday, Shara," Lavitz said, still struggling to rise. "But, we don't have time."

The moon spider hissed at the knight. "You will rest," Shara told him, rising to his feet with a stunning grace Dart hadn't known he had.. "Did you know that moon spiders have this wonderful little toxin that can paralyze and even kill? I wonder though…if it is used in a smaller dosage, can it put someone to sleep for a few hours?"

Dart gulped.

"I'd be curious to find out," Shara continued, tapping his chin with a long index finger. Dart took notice of how long and really sharp his nails looked. "Get me some water, Dart."

"Okay," the knight said, sitting back down. "I'll rest. But, at first light, we leave."

Shara nodded. "I am content, Sir Knight."

"Are you mocking me?" Lavitz asked.

Shara nodded. "Yes."

The knight snorted.

It wasn't long before Lavitz was out like a light. He snored ever so slightly.

Shara got back up and walked towards the door. Dart asked him where he was going, and the dark headed teen told him he was going to go get some water so he could wash himself. He said that he felt gross and wanted to feel somewhat clean before shutting his eyes to sleep.

"It is getting dark out there," Dart said, rising to his feet as well.

Shara turned back to him. "I'm not afraid of the dark."

The blond rolled his eyes. "Uh huh…"

"That was a long time ago," Shara said, placing Snowdrop back on top of his head and walked out.

Dart frowned.

_It was a long time ago…five years…I missed so much…_

OOOOOOO

About an hour later, Shara had a large barrel full of well water and was heating it. When it was at the right temperature that he desired, he put the flames out. It was crude, but it would get the job done.

As he was stripping off his clothes, he heard footsteps and then a small inhalation of breath. He spun around with his hands up like claws, quickly relaxing when he saw that it was only Dart.

The blond was just standing there all wide eyed and jaw on the ground. That was when he realized that he was butt naked and quickly picked up his shirt to cover himself.

"Sorry," Dart said, turning his back to him. "I was just coming to tell you that I caught some fish down at the stream. I'm going to cook them."

_He saw me! He saw me naked! Oh, gods!_

_What is the problem, Beloved? _Snowdrop asked him.

_Nothing…_

He cleared his throat. "When I am done, do you want me to heat water for you?"

Dart kept his broad back to him. His hands were tightened into fists at his side.

"You don't mind?" He asked in a slightly higher tone.

_He's blushing…and nervous…_

Shara placed his shirt on a low hanging tree branch and boldly walked up behind the swordsman. He slid his arms in between Dart's and wrapped them around his waist. He felt the blond stiffen and then relax. He rested his head against his broad back and squeezed him tight.

"I missed you so much, Dart," he said, closing his eyes against the tears that were streaming down his cheeks. "I kept hoping and praying that you'd come back…that you'd come back to me…for me…"

"Shara?" Dart whispered. "Are you crying?"

"No."

"Liar."

"Yes."

Dart began to turn and Shara let him. The bigger man took him into his arms and held him close. Tears streamed down his cheeks and he began to cry. He would have fallen to Dart's feet if the blond hadn't had a hold on him.

"I got you," Dart said, kissing him on top of the head. "I got you."

"My parents…my friends…Dart…"

His heart felt like it was going to burst. It hurt so much. If Dart had not come for him, he would have killed himself. And he really would have.

"It hurts," Dart said, squeezing him a little tighter. "I know it hurts. I'm here."

OOOOOOO

Dart had no idea what to do. He had never seen Shara cry like this before. His cries racked his slender frame and he was scared to death.

_What if he breaks? What if I lose him? I can't let that happen. I won't let that happen. I love him too much. He's all I have! I won't lose him, too!_

Even though the younger boy was naked, Dart held him as if it didn't matter. He had never before seen Shara naked. It had been a shock. A shock of lightning.

The boy was celestial. An angel crying in his arms.

He felt Shara move and lifted his chin off his head. Wet amethyst eyes were gazing up at him. They were sparkling with a bright, inner light, and they took his breath away. His own eyes widened when Shara's lips were suddenly being pressed against his own.

_Oh, gods! _His mind screamed as he deepened the kiss. _He tastes even sweeter than I remember._

A few seconds of kissing passed and Shara pulled away. Blood red lips smiled and Dart through he would go blind from the brilliance of it. The boy suddenly seemed to glow from the inside out, like the moon.

Shara looked down. "I'm going to wash up now…"

"I have fish to cook," Dart found himself adding rather dumbly.

"When I'm done, I'll heat some more water for you and check on Lavitz's bandage."

Dart nodded.

Shara walked away from him and Dart couldn't help but watch. His backside was as lovely as the front. He watched him lower himself down into the steamy water and splash his face several times, before turning away, he heard Shara humming. It was a song he himself had sung to him many years ago.

As he began preparing the fish to be cooked, he started humming the song to himself as he kept his eye on the smoke.

**To be continued…**

**Dear Readers,**

**Thank you so much for taking the time to read this new chapter. I hope you like. If you do, please leave me a review.**

**Much love,**

**Flora**


	6. Chapter Five

The Moon Child's Dart

Flora_Winters

Disclaimer: I do not own Legend of Dragoon and I'm not making any money here either.

Summary: Spending years seeking justice for his murdered parents, Dart returns to his second home, finding it in flames. Now he has to rescue his best friend and find out who ordered his kidnapping and the destruction of his village. An epic adventure awaits them all. Language, MM, OC, Violence

**Chapter Five**

It was the thunder that startled him awake. Shara rolled over and sat up on the makeshift bed Dart had made for him earlier. A flash of lightning lit up the open door and he quietly got to his feet.

Lavitz was still out like a light and Dart was sitting with his back to the wall with his head down. He had his arms folded across his chest and was resting soundly.

Shara silently walked over to the open doorway and was greeted by a cool breeze. His dark locks fluttered about his moth white face as he sniffed the fresh air. He could smell rain and lots of it. A storm would be upon them within an hour.

He looked back at Dart and mentally asked Snowdrop to keep watch. The moon spider assured him that his eyes would be ever watchful for a possible threat. He thanked his small friend and stepped outside into the misty night.

Making his way as quietly as he could down the wooden steps, he walked across the shack's rough looking yard and climbed up onto the fence and took a seat. He looked up at the dark sky as the wind played with his hair. Looking into the distance, he saw pink lightning slither across rolling dark clouds. A few seconds later, a soft boom of thunder followed.

The night was beautiful. Frogs were singing, crickets were chirping, and a storm was on the way. He closed his violet eyes and breathed in the night as the fog danced around him.

When he opened his eyes, the Moon That Never Sets was shining down on him like a giant silvery blue eye. As he gazed up at it, it was like the moon kept getting brighter and brighter to him, but it didn't hurt his eyes. It was almost as if it was getting bigger…or closer…

A song began to fill his ears. A voice spiraling down on silver moonbeams, touching his mind. Tears sprang to his eyes and his heart ached.

Then the moon was suddenly hidden by a rolling black cloud. The light and song was cut off and he was once more left in darkness.

He shook his head and then suddenly jumped off the fence with a yelp when something bumped into his back. He spun around with his fists up, only to see a horse looking down at him. If he didn't know any better, he would say the creature was grinning a toothy grin at him.

"You scared me half to death," he whispered to the horse, patting it on its soft nose. He had forgotten all about the horse being on the other side of the fence. "What do you have to say for yourself?"

The horse began to chew on his hair. He rolled his eyes and just kept petting it.

"You could have caused me to wake up everyone," he said, pulling his hair free and nuzzling the horse's cheek with his own and wiped his teary eyes.

The horse snorted in reply, which caused him to chuckle softly under his breath. Thunder boomed in the distance once more and Shara looked to see that the horse had a shed it could take shelter in against the rain that would be coming.

"Before we leave tomorrow," he said, climbing back up onto the fence to sit. "I'll leave the gate open for you. Then you can go wherever you like."

But, the horse probably wouldn't leave. This farm was its home. It would probably stick to what it was familiar with.

_Dart…_

He shook his head again.

Dart was all he was thinking about. Dart was all he could think about. He actually wanted to walk back into the shack and lay his head down in the older boy's lap. He wanted Dart to wrap him in his arms again and kiss him until he passed out from a lack of air to his brain.

He heard a noise and looked to see Dart standing in the doorway of the shack before running out. "SHARA!" The blond yelled.

Shara cringed. "Over here!" He hissed, waving his arms around in the air. "By the fence!"

Dart stalked right up to him and Shara saw that he was glaring. The moon spider was on top of his spiky head.

_Sorry, Beloved. He's fast._

Dart glared up at him. "I woke up and saw that you were gone. I thought…Why are you out here?"

He put his index finger to Dart's mouth and cocked his head to the side. His hair fell across his face like a silk curtain. "I'm fine," he smiled, removing his finger from those brutal lips. "I'm right here. I just wanted to enjoy the night. Sit with me?"

Dart blew out a long breath and then dropped his broad shoulders with a relieved sigh. Shara watched the blond warrior climb up onto the fence and sit beside him.

They both sat in silence for a few moments until Dart spoke.

"You have no idea how scared I was when I woke up and saw you not there," he whispered, looking across and slightly down at him.

Shara leaned against him. "If someone had grabbed me, their screams would have woken you."

A few seconds passed and Dart laughed. The bigger man reached and took hold of his hand and they both just sat there.

Dart had big hands. Big, rough, strong hands. The kind of hands that could lift someone and throw them a couple yards. But, his hands could also be very, very gentle, too. They could caress his cheek, place a flower behind his ear, or gently comb their fingers through his hair.

"Who is your friend?" Dart asked as Shara kept petting the horse so that it wouldn't get jealous.

"I don't know," He answered, looking up at Snowdrop on top of Dart's head. The spider looked right at home. "I see you two have gotten close."

_You love him, therefore I love him, Beloved._

"Yes," Dart said, trying to look up at the spider, but only managed in making himself look rather silly as he tried to do so. "I've never seen a moon spider in person before. They are quite rare."

Shara gently squeezed Dart's hand.

"We are alone now," Dart told him, planting a kiss on the side of his head. "Do you want to talk?"

Shara squeezed his eyes shut and took a deep breath. He didn't know if he was ready. So, he just started talking.

"I went out to our tree. Do you remember our tree, Dart?"

He nodded. "The one I carved our initials in…"

"I was missing you and wanting you to come home so badly. I knew you were still alive. I would know…I know I would know if something ever happened to you…"

Dart was silent, but kept holding his hand.

"Fire fell from the sky. I thought it was a falling star, but…I ran…the heat was so intense."

Tears stung his eyes.

"I could hear people screaming. I saw the man with the blade over my parents. It was dripping…"

Dart squeezed his hand tight.

"Someone came up from behind and put something over my nose and mouth. I couldn't breathe and I fought. Somehow I got loose and ran. I just ran. I didn't know where I was going. But, whatever had been in that rag was slowing me down. My limbs got heavier and heavier and my brain got foggier and foggier. Everything was on fire and I was so scared. All I could think of was you and the Black Monster. I thought…I just remember seeing something awful and being knocked flat on my back as if I'd ran into an invisible wall…I was calling out for you…shadows were standing over me and my head hurt so bad…"

Dart let go of his hand and hopped off the fence. Shara watched him stand there for a few seconds and then the blond spun around, wrapping his arms around his waist and Snowdrop jumped up on top of Shara's head as Dart placed his own in Shara's lap. The blond squeezed him tight.

"I never should have left," the blond said. "If I had been there, I would protected you. I would have gotten you and your parents away."

Shara didn't know what to do with his hands, so he just played with Dart's hair. "I know you would have," he whispered. "But, you had no idea something like this would happen. None of us did."

Dart looked up into his eyes. "I will find out why this was done to you, and I will make them all pay."

From the look in those glowing blue eyes, Shara didn't doubt him. There was fire in those eyes. A burning inferno that could set the world ablaze.

Shara bent his head down and kissed Dart on the forehead. "We both will," he said.

The horse bumped his back with its nose and Shara fell forward into Dart's arms. Both boys just looked into each other's eyes. Shara could see himself in Dart's eyes and Dart could see himself in Shara's. A blue sky gazing into a violet sea. That song once more touched Shara's mind and Dart was kissing him. The blond tasted like cinnamon and something much, much hotter.

When they both came back up for air, Shara turned his head and stared at the horse. It snorted with what he guessed was amusement and then trotted back to its shed.

He looked back into Dart's eyes and saw himself once more within those topaz-blue depths. Dart gently lowered him back to his feet and Shara took a small step back.

"Come with me," Dart said, taking him by the hand once more and lead him around the shack to a small path that led up a hill.

Mist swirled around their ankles as they walked and when the moon came back out from behind a cloud, it looked as though they were wading through silver water. When Shara looked, Dart had led him to a little clearing on the edge of a high bluff. The blond led him up to a tall tree and looked back at him with a smile.

"What are you doing?" Shara asked.

Dart let go of his hand and bent over. He watched the swordsman pull a small blade from the side of his leather boot and hold it up.

Shara cocked his head to the side and watched as Dart began to use the dagger. The blond began to carve a symbol into the tree. When he was done, he stepped back and allowed Shara to look.

He had carved an infinity symbol and placed a "D" in one loop and an "S" in the other loop. Shara stepped up to the tree and ran his hand over it. Dart always knew how to make him blush. It was the small things…

Dart walked around and took a seat at the base of the tree, looking into the distance. Shara took a seat beside him, and watched Dart move his legs so that his feet dangled a little over the edge of the cliff.

"Please don't lose a boot," Shara laughed, cuddling beside him.

Dart snorted. "I'm not that clumsy."

Shara playfully punched him in the shoulder and looked off into the distance as pink lightning lit up the dark sky. Dart put an arm around him and pulled him close. The blond was so warm he felt like a furnace.

"Thank you," Shara spoke, placing a kiss against Dart's neck.

Dart shuddered just a little bit and smiled down at him. "Anything…to make you smile…"

Deep down, Shara wished the two of them could just sit there underneath that tree for all time, just holding each other and talking when the mood struck them to talk. Just being in Dart's presence was enough to make him shine.

"The moon is beautiful tonight," Dart said, pointing up at it as it came out from beneath a cloud again.

Shara looked.

It seemed to fill the sky once more with its soft radiance. The light splayed across the two of them and Shara felt himself take a deep breath.

"You okay?" Dart asked, pulling him closer against him.

Shara couldn't answer him. The light from the moon was literally touching him. He could literally feel the moonlight caressing his flesh like a lover.

_It tastes so good, Beloved, _Snowdrop spoke.

Shara closed his eyes as a voice filled his ears.

_I had a dream that I could fly_

_I can feel each moment as time goes by_

_We'd never be too far away_

_You would always be here, I heard you say_

It was such a beautiful voice. A siren of the sea calling to the moon. Calling to a lover from a distant shore.

_I never thought _

_Thought that it would be our last goodbye_

_I still can dream_

_That one day love will fall out from the sky_

With his eyes still closed, Shara could feel an invisible force pulling him to his feet. He felt as though he was floating someplace warm and filled with gentle light. The voice pushed and pulled at all his senses.

_Do you still remember all the time that has gone by?_

_Do you still believe that love can fall out from the sky?_

_If from where you're standing, you can see the sky above_

_I'll be waiting for you, if you still believe in love_

Suddenly the light was gone and Shara heard Dart shout his name. His violet eyes snapped open and he gasped as the wind whipped through his hair. He was standing on the very edge of the cliff and would have fallen had Dart not grabbed him from behind. With a yelp, they both fell over backwards and rolled several feet passed the tree.

Dart landed with a deep grunt with Shara on top of him. The blond had his muscular arms wrapped tightly around him. They were both breathing heavily. A few moments passed and Shara slowly lifted his head, looking down into Dart's closed eyes.

"What?" He whispered, shivering. "What happened?"

_You were singing, Beloved._

Shara looked to see Snowdrop residing on top of a pretty good sized boulder that the two of them had missed hitting as they had rolled.

Dart slowly opened his eyes and blinked them a few times. "You okay?" He asked. "What were you thinking?"

"What do you mean?" Shara asked, sitting up on him.

"You started singing," Dart said, looking dreamy and dazed. "And you got up and started walking towards the cliff…"

Shara shivered again. "Singing? I don't sing."

_You were singing, Beloved. Your voice called to the moon. It was delicious._

"You were," Dart said.

"I…I don't remember…"

Thunder boomed over their heads and Shara nearly jumped out of his skin. "We better head back," he said, rolling off Dart. "Lavitz might wake up and think we left him."

"Shara!" Dart snapped, making him flinch. "Talk to me."

Shara suddenly felt really, really angry and he didn't know why.

"Talk to you? Talk to you about what? I don't know what happened! I don't remember! Okay?"

He was sounding like a crazy person. Like a lunatic.

"And don't you yell at me! Nobody yells at me!"

_Beloved…_

He looked at Dart. The blond was looking at him wide eyes and his mouth was slightly gaping in shock.

"I don't know," he whispered, wrapping his arms around himself. "I feel…I feel…scattered…"

Dart got to his feet and loomed over him. He put his large hands on either side of his slender shoulders. "You need rest," he said, squeezing them.

Shara nodded, but he doubted rest was going to help. Every time he closed his eyes to go to sleep, bad visions would assault him.

"You're right about Lavitz," Dart said, letting him go. "We should get back. Plus, it is going to rain at any moment."

Shara walked over to the boulder and picked Snowdrop up, placing the moon spider on top of his head. He turned back around and saw that Dart had his back to him. He was hunched over, too.

"What's wrong?" He asked in concern, walking to him.

"Piggyback," Dart said, shaking his butt at him. "Hop on."

Shara stopped dead in his tracks. "What?"

Dart shook his butt again. "Sulky children love piggyback."

Shara actually caught himself reaching for Snowdrop to throw at him and stopped himself before he actually went through with the act. "I am not a child. No."

"Shara," Dart said, voice deepening. "Just indulge me, okay?"

The younger boy swallowed the lump that had formed in his throat. Dart used to do this all the time when they were younger and by themselves. He would run and jump on Dart's back and the bigger boy would run through the house with him.

With a sigh, he took three swift steps and jumped onto the warrior's broad back, wrapping his arms around his neck. Dart stood up as if Shara weighed nothing and began the trek back to the shack.

"Shara?" Dart asked after a few moments had passed on the journey downhill. "What are you doing?"

Shara giggled. "Nibbling on your ear."

Ten minutes later, the three of them were back inside the little shack. Shara was cuddled up next to Dart and Snowdrop watched the two humans and his Beloved from the comfort of his silver web with glowing amber eyes.

**To be continued…**

**Dear Readers,**

**Thank you all so much for reading. Sorry it has taken me so long to update. I have been busy with school. I hope you all enjoy this chapter. If you did, please leave me a review, telling me about it. **

**Lots of love,**

**Flora**

**Note:** The song lyrics actually came from the opening scene of Legend of Dragoon. I do not own them and I believe the vocals are performed by Elsa Raven.


	7. Chapter Six

The Moon Child's Dart

Flora_Winters

Disclaimer: I do not own Legend of Dragoon and I'm not making any money here either.

Summary: Spending years seeking justice for his murdered parents, Dart returns to his second home, finding it in flames. Now he has to rescue his best friend and find out who ordered his kidnapping and the destruction of his village. An epic adventure awaits them all. Language, MM, OC, Violence

**Chapter Six**

When Shara opened his eyes, morning had come. The sun was streaming through the open doorway and he sat up with a yawn and stretched. He could hear Dart and Lavitz talking outside as he got to his feet.

_Good morning, Beloved._

Snowdrop was in the window and he walked over to the moon spider.

"Good morning," he said, gently taking the silver moon spider from his silky web and placed him on top of his head. "Did you rest well?"

_I did, Beloved. It rained all night._

"Did it?" He asked, walking across the room towards the door, rubbing his arms as he did so to get some dry leaves off him.

_Yes. You slept through it._

He stepped out into the warm morning sunlight and saw Dart and Lavitz sitting around a fire. They were cooking what looked to be some kind of meat over it. Dart gave him a bright smile and waved him over.

"Lavitz is feeling much better," the blond said, making a place for him to take a seat at the fire. "He doesn't even have a limp."

The knight nodded. "You really helped me, Shara. Thank you."

Shara took a seat beside the knight and nodded at him. "You helped save me. It is the least I could do."

The knight beamed happily.

"I caught a rabbit," Dart said, turning the meat over and over on the fire. "It should be ready here in a bit."

Shara caught the troubled look on the warrior's face. "Is something wrong?"

Lavitz was pursing his lips.

"With all the rain we got last night," Dart said, cutting into the meat with his dagger to make sure it was cooked. "The river has really flooded. The current is so strong, I don't think we'll be able to get across it."

Lavitz nodded. "We may have to follow it downstream to see if there is a shallow place to cross or a bridge perhaps."

"Isn't crossing the river here the fastest way to Bale?" Shara asked, turning to the knight.

"It is," Lavitz said, picking a blade of grass to play with. "But, it may not be helped. We must go about this safely. It is imperative that we make it to Bale in order to give the king vital information."

Dart took the meat from the fire and began to cut it into three equal portions. "We will think of something," he said, passing around the food. "Eat up! This will make us think better."

Shara loved rabbit. It tasted almost just like chicken in some ways. Which, of course, everyone says everything tastes like chicken.

He took a bite and smiled.

"Good?" Dart asked.

He nodded. "Very."

The blond grinned from ear to ear and stuffed some rabbit into his mouth as well. Lavitz picked at his as though he was a bird, but he did eat it.

"Are you okay?" Shara asked him.

Lavitz sighed. "The only thing they know is that I was captured. They probably think I'm dead…The king…my mother…"

Shara placed his hand over the one the knight was using to play with the blade of grass. "It will be okay. We'll get there." He smiled and removed his hand. "Everything will be fine."

Lavitz forced a smile. "Thanks, Shara. I needed that."

Dart placed some more meat in front of Shara and the dark headed teen just looked at him. "What are you trying to say, Dart?"

The blond shrugged and Lavitz laughed.

OOOOOOO

The roar of the river was so loud, Shara could barely hear what Dart and Lavitz were talking about to each other. There was no way the three of them would be able to get across that without getting swept away or dragged under by the swift current, and he didn't even want to think of what the water might do to Snowdrop.

_Moon spiders are excellent swimmers, Beloved. I may be fine._

"That's good," he said, reaching up the scratch his friend's silver fur as he walked over to where Dart and Lavitz were talking to one another.

"We will have to follow it downstream!" Dart yelled, pointing.

Lavitz was scratching his chin. "I wish there was another way! If only there was something we could use to cross here!"

Shara bit his bottom lip and looked up towards the cliff he and Dart had been at last night. The blond had carved their initials into that tall tree.

"Dart!" He yelled, pointing towards the cliff. "What about the tree?"

The blond looked at him and his blue eyes lit up as if a light had come on behind them. He drew his sword and gave it a worried glance. "I don't think my blade will work! It might break!"

"Tree?" Lavitz asked.

Dart and Shara nodded. "We may be able to use it to cross here if we can cut it down," Shara said.

Lavitz pointed back towards the shack. "Maybe we can find something to use then."

_I saw an ax in the back corner of the shack, Beloved. _

_Thank you, Snowdrop._

The moon spider did a little scuttle on his head.

"There is an ax in the shack!" Shara told them, walking back. "We can use that!"

Fifteen minutes later.

"SHIT!" Dart and Lavitz yelled at the same time, just as the tree went falling over the cliff. They both tried to grab at it, but it was too late. It was gone.

Both blondes just stood there, looking down the cliff with their broad shoulders slumped in dejection. Dart dropped the ax to the ground and sighed as Lavitz growled under his breath.

"I really don't think we thought that through?" The knight spoke first.

Dart nodded, not speaking.

Shara snorted and then began to laugh at them. He couldn't help it. That had been the funniest thing he had ever seen.

Two grown men trying to grab a huge tree in order to keep it from falling according to gravity's will. He held his stomach as he howled with laughter. Tears came to his eyes and he couldn't breathe. It hurt to breathe. His stomach started to hurt really bad.

Both blondes were glaring at him with rather frightening frowns on their handsome faces as he wiped the tears of mirth from his violet eyes. That had been a good laugh. A laugh he had really needed.

"That wasn't funny, Shara," Dart deadpanned.

Shara bit his bottom lip and then began to laugh again. He pointed at the blond this time as he laughed. "Yes! Yes it was!"

Lavitz sighed. "I guess we will have to walk downstream then…"

Shara sobered rather quickly when he saw how sad the knight looked. Dart put his hand on the knight's shoulder, giving it a squeeze. They both looked really down. Then Lavitz suddenly smiled at Shara, giving him a wink. Shara's jaw dropped.

Then Dart and Lavitz pointed and laughed at him.

"That wasn't funny, you guys!" He yelled, turning his back to them, not letting them see that he was indeed smiling.

He let them laugh and sober up.

"We better get started then," Lavitz said, walking away from the cliff.

Dart followed and Shara followed behind as they descended back down towards the shack. Before walking back towards the river, Shara opened the gate for his horse friend. He waved to the horse and quickly ran after Dart and Lavitz. When they got to the river, all three of them froze in their tracks and just looked.

"I don't believe it," Dart gaped.

Lavitz was grinning happily. "But there it is…"

The tree had fallen and floated downstream and had wedged itself horizontally against each bank so that they could cross the river with relative ease.

"Praise the gods," Shara whispered. "Thank you…"

"Let's cross quickly," Dart said, having Shara go first. "We don't know how long it may stay wedged."

Shara went first, followed by Lavitz, and then Dart. When Dart jumped off, that's when the tree broke loose and went zooming on down the river. All three of them watched it go.

"Something was watching out for us," Lavitz said.

Dart nodded and Shara took his hand. "To Bale?" He asked.

"To Bale!" Lavitz announced, pointing towards the kingdom's direction.

As they followed the knight, Shara squeezed Dart's hand. "Did you really think you were going to pull that tree up?"

Dart rolled his eyes. "Shut up."

Shara bumped against him and laughed.

**To be continued…**

**Dear Readers,**

**Thank you all so much for taking your time to read my story. I am so happy that you did. Let me know if you like it by leaving a review. I will reply back as swiftly as I can should you have any questions.**

**Lots of love,**

**Flora**


	8. Chapter Seven

The Moon Child's Dart

Flora_Winters

Disclaimer: I do not own Legend of Dragoon and I'm not making any money here either.

Summary: Spending years seeking justice for his murdered parents, Dart returns to his second home, finding it in flames. Now he has to rescue his best friend and find out who ordered his kidnapping and the destruction of his village. An epic adventure awaits them all. Language, MM, OC, Violence

**Chapter Seven**

Shara could see the cave in the distance. It looked like some kind of a gigantic fanged maw opening wide at the base of a high mountain. He'd just gotten free from a volcano and now he was going to have to go deep inside a mountain tunnel? He nervously ran his pale fingers through his dark locks and squinted his violet eyes as Dart moved ahead in front of him, causing the sunlight to hit him once more in the face. He'd been following along closely behind the tall blond in order to not be hit fully by the sun's bright rays.

"That is the Limestone Cave," Lavitz said, pointing in the distance with a gloved finger. "Once we pass through there, it will pretty much be a straight shot to Bale."

"Will it be dangerous in there?" Dart asked, placing his hand on his sword's hilt.

Shara looked at the knight, who slightly nodded his head. "The cave is home to spiders, slime monsters, large bats," Lavitz listed off on his fingers and Shara wanted to throw a pebble at his head. "Flesh eating…"

"Okay!" Shara snapped, running both hands through his hair, causing the long strands to billow out around his pale face like raven wings. "We get the point. Can't we just go around?"

Both blondes just looked at him and blinked.

"And where would the fun in that be?" Lavitz asked, cocking his head to the side. Dart and the knight both began to laugh.

Shara narrowed his eyes. "Are you two picking on me?"

They both nodded and laughed some more at him. Both of them took off running towards the cave when he went to pick up rocks to chuck after them.

"Where are you going?" He shouted, running after them with a handful of pebbles. "I didn't give you permission to flee!"

Laughter filled the sunny air as the three of them ran all the way to the opening of the Limestone Cave. Shara was able to hit Lavitz three times in the back and Dart twice on the rump. The three of them stopped to catch their breath over the loud roar of running water that was coming out of the cave.

"Wow," Shara said, looking wide eyed and full of wonder. "This is actually quite beautiful."

The running water was crystal clear and full of gold and silver fish. He walked up the edge and looked down, seeing his own reflection looking back at him.

"Over here!" Dart shouted over the water's roar. "Stepping stones!"

Shara left the fish and carefully made his way over to where Dart and Lavitz were. Snowdrop was resting on top of his head like a crown of silver.

"This looks like fun," Shara smiled.

"But, it looks really slippery," Dart said, looking to him and then at Lavitz. "Be careful."

Shara rolled his eyes and started jumping from stone to stone. He's been jumping stones since he was little and most had been covered with moss and other such stuff. This was something he was actually quite good at.

"Very nice, Shara!" Lavitz called after him, and Shara could hear Dart mutter showoff under his breath, even though the water was really loud.

Shara jumped the last rock and landed at the cave entrance. Looking deep within, it actually didn't look dark at all. It looked luminous within.

He turned just in time to see Dart land in front of him and the blond swordsmen turned and waved to the knight. "Come on, Lavitz!"

Shara took a step forward because the knight actually looked kind of nervous about this and that was when Shara suddenly got a really weird feeling. Lavitz's armor was heavy. If the knight were to fall, he would sink like a rock in the water below.

"Dart?" Shara asked, and that was when Lavitz slipped.

Lavitz yelped and was suddenly hanging onto the rock with both hands.

"LAVITZ!" Shara yelled just as Dart leaped forward, skipping rocks to get to him. "DART!"

"Hang on!" Dart called, jumping from rock to rock. "Don't let go!"

Shara held his breath. That water would be ice cold. If Lavitz fell…

Lavitz tried to climb back up onto the rock. "As if I'm going to willingly let go!"

_Gods, _Shara prayed, not taking his eyes off the two men. _Don't let them get hurt._

He watched Dart get to him and pull the knight back up onto the rock. He didn't realize he'd been holding his breath until both blondes where kneeling right in front of him. That was when he took a really deep breath and realized that Lavitz was white as a ghost and Dart actually looked sort of winded.

The knight put his hand on Dart's shoulder. "This is the second time you saved my life…"

"Lucky I was around, huh?" Dart winked.

Lavitz nodded, looking even paler. "If you two hadn't been here...if you two had chosen not to come…"

Silence followed for a few minutes, and Shara held out both hands to them. Both blondes looked up at him. Another strange feeling fell over him. Dart's blue eyes were filled with fire and Lavitz's emerald green were filled with swirling vortexes.

Dart took hold of his right and Lavitz took his left. He pulled them both to their feet with a dazzling smile as they towered over him.

"Okay," he said, lowering his head. "Let's not do that again…"

Both blonde's gently squeezed the hand they'd been offered in reply and Shara almost mourned the loss of contact when they broke away. He had been so scared when he saw Lavitz slip.

"How much you want to bet we get lost for hours in here?" Dart asked, quickly ducking a punch from Shara.

"Don't even joke about that!" Shara yelled and his voice echoed all around. He quickly put his hand over his mouth.

"Wonderful," Lavitz deadpanned, taking the lead. "Now every denizen of this cave knows we're here."

Dart snickered and Shara felt stricken. "Are you serious?"

Lavitz nodded his head. "I'm sure we'll be eaten alive."

"Woe," Dart followed the knight's lead.

Shara looked from one to the other. "Stop tag teaming me!"

They both laughed.

About an hour passed and the cave just seemed as if it went on forever and ever. They passed by glowing mushrooms and giant, cascading waterfalls. Lavitz even discovered a giant frog that jumped around in circles for no apparent reason whatsoever. Dart said something about maybe it had licked itself or something. Shara had punched him in the shoulder.

"Oh?" Shara asked, pointing. "What are those?"

"Oh my gods!" Dart gawked running over to the glowing balls of light that were flying around a giant pillar. "Rock fireflies…"

"What?" Shara asked, following after him.

"These little guys used to save me a lot," Dart said, smiling brighter than Shara had seen him smile in the past few days. "Especially after a really tough battle."

"Same here," Lavitz nodded. "Rock fireflies come in handy on a battlefield, too."

Shara looked from blond to blond. "You ate them?"

Both blondes turned to look at him with wide eyes. Dart snorted and then waves his hands over a few of the glowing balls of light. The little bugs took flight all around the three of them.

Their glow seemed to get brighter and brighter, until suddenly Shara's sight was filled with glowing white light. A sense of peace and serenity seemed to fill the air and all the stiffness in his muscles were gone. Even his fatigue was replaced as if he'd just had a really good nap.

He was speechless.

"They possess a remarkable healing power," Lavitz said, smiling. The dark circles under his eyes were gone. "King Albert always gives me a cage full of them before I go off to battle…" He cut off and looked away, scratching the tip of his nose.

"Yay!" Dart said, clapping his hands as he also smiled at him. "Shara learned something today."

Shara coked a brow and pursed his lips. "Uh huh," he said, turning his back on the swordsman. "I know some things that would make your head spin, Dart."

Dart snorted. "Like what?"

Shara spun back around with a haughty expression. "I guess you'll just have to find out."

"You don't get to keep secrets," Dart pouted.

Shara raised his fist.

"Well," Lavitz said, looking from one to the other. "You two have been away from each other for a really long time. It is natural for each of you to know things the other doesn't."

Shara elbowed Dart and made a whistling sound. "Oh?"

Lavitz's face turned pink. "What?"

Dart also whistled. "I see."

Lavitz's face got even more pink. It even reached his ears. "I don't understand…"

"Lead the way," Dart said, taking hold of Shara's hand. "Your mother and the king is waiting for you…right?"

Lavitz suddenly looked really confused and then even more pink. "Yeah!"

Shara walked hand in hand with Dart as they both followed along behind Lavitz. He had noticed the way Lavitz talked about the king. He would say _Albert _with a sort of dazed look on his face. It was rather cute. In fact, it was really cute. But, he wasn't going to say anything or bring up his suspicions of their relationship. If Lavitz wanted them to know, he would tell them.

He looked up at Dart and the blond put his index finger to his lips. He nodded his head and smiled as he looked at all the phosphorescent wonders all around him. He couldn't get over how beautiful it was in here. Whenever he had heard of caves, they were always dark, dank, and filled with scary monsters, but this cave was like some kind of underground paradise. It was actually quite warm, too.

"Almost there," Lavitz said. "Can't you tell?"

"Yes," Dart answered, squeezing Shara's hand. "The air smells fresher."

Lavitz chuckled.

"This is amazing!" Shara said, letting go of Dart's hand and ran by Lavitz. "It looks just like a ballroom from a fairytale."

They had entered a large underground room. Light shown down from a vaulted ceiling that was covered with hanging quartz crystals. They were gigantic and dazzling to the eye. A huge pool of water flowed clear and sweet smelling in the center and the sounds it made was like music.

"Can you believe this?" Shara asked, running up to the water's edge and spun around in a circle. His long dark locks caught the crystal light. "It is like an underground paradise."

And that was when the roar cast the crystal lit cavern with a menacing shadow.

**To be continued…**

**Please review and tell me what you think.**

**~Flora**


	9. Chapter Eight

The Moon Child's Dart

Flora_Winters

Disclaimer: I do not own Legend of Dragoon and I'm not making any money here either.

Summary: Spending years seeking justice for his murdered parents, Dart returns to his second home, finding it in flames. Now he has to rescue his best friend and find out who ordered his kidnapping and the destruction of his village. An epic adventure awaits them all. Language, MM, OC, Violence

**Chapter Eight**

Shara took a step back from the crystal clear water, totally shaken by the roar and the slight pain that stabbed him between his brow. He shook his head and Dart was suddenly beside him when the ground under their feet began to shake a little bit. The surface of the once calm pool rippled and Dart drew his blade free. He pulled Shara behind him and kept staring straight ahead with those piercing blue eyes.

Shara turned to look at the knight, who was looking a little pale. "What is it?" He asked the blond.

"I thought it was just a rumor," Lavitz said, readying his spear for an attack. "The guardian of this deep cavern, Urobolus."

The ache between Shara's smooth brow stabbed a little stronger this time. He squinted and rubbed his eyes. When he opened them, he saw sparkles.

Dart backed up with him, keeping his blade in front of him. The ground rumbled and bits of rocky ceiling fell around them. Another loud roar sent chills down Shara's spine, but Dart looked absolutely calm. He looked ready to kill.

"Shara," Dart commanded, turning to look at him. "Go hide behind that large pillar over there."

He narrowed his eyes. "I can help," he said, stringing his bow. "You are really going to have to stop worrying about me. It is really starting to piss me off now."

"Listen to me!" Dart snapped at him, causing Shara's violet eyes to widen a fraction. Dart had never yelled at him before. "Do it! If anything happens, run."

The roar was closer this time.

Lavitz stepped up. "Do as Dart says, Shara. Urobolus was once worshipped and offered human sacrifice. He isn't to be messed with."

Shara just looked at the knight. "Then what kind of chance do you two stand?" He asked, feeling ready to explode on them both for treating him as weak. "So what if you two are taller and have more testosterone than me? Big deal! That doesn't mean a thing and you both know it!"

Dart flushed and Lavitz coughed, scratching the back of his head.

"I ought to just shoot you both in the legs and offer you up to Uroboob and stroll right on out of here while he eats your dumb faces!" He yelled.

"Urobolus," Lavitz corrected.

"Whatever!" Shara struck like lightning, spinning away from them both. "You two boys have fun killing Uroboobless. I'll just be right over here filing my nails and yawning like the bored little damsel in distress I'm supposed to be."

He walked over and behind the pillar, leaning back against it, trying to catch his breath. The pain between his eyes was blinding, but he managed to stick out his hand and wave. "Good luck, boys. Try not to get eaten."

A roar filled the cavern and something large entered. The power of the roar jarred Shara's teeth and he peeked around the pillar and his jaw dropped.

Urobolus slithered across the cavern floor in all his glory. He was large, serpentine, and the color of freshwater pearl with splashes of turquoise here and there. Two gigantic spiraling horns protruded from his broad, scaly face as if they could easily stab heaven if he chose. Shara couldn't help himself. He actually found the giant snake monstrously beautiful.

Urobolus opened his large mouth, revealing thousands of razor sharp fangs that could destroy a man in one simple strike of that muscular, whip snapping body. That large head snapped from side to side, taking in both of the men who were across the pool from him. A venomous hiss escaped that terrible maw and a pink tongue tasted the air.

Shara looked at Dart and his heart swelled with trembling fear. There was no way he and Lavitz could stand against such a beast. Panic filled his brain and before he realized what it was he was doing, he'd already fired the shot with a swish of his bowstring.

The poison arrow entered the serpent's left eye easier than a hot knife cutting into warm butter. Urobolus's roared and his giant head crashed into a pillar, crumbling it. He rolled about, trying to use his tongue to pull the arrow free with no success.

"NOW!" Dart shouted and Lavitz quickly followed suit.

Shara strung another arrow and waited for his chance to strike the other eye.

_I may not be as strong as you Dart, but I am damn sneaky, and I am not afraid to do whatever it takes to win._

He watched Dart and Lavitz like a hawk. The way the two seemed to move in unison against Urobolus was breathtaking. One was bait while the other struck and then switched back and forth against the snake.

Urobolus spat something green and Dart barely dodged it. The green mass struck the ground, bubbled and hissed. The snake was spitting acid.

"DART!" Shara cried when Urobolus struck the blond with his massive tail, sending him flying backwards across the cavern. The snake moved to spit acid again and Shara took aim and fired the arrow. It missed the snake's right eye, but got it in the head none the less.

_He is poison. My poison won't work, Beloved._

Shara hissed under his breath. _It is okay, Snowdrop. I'll think of something else._

Dart was on his feet again, and he seemed to be moving faster than ever. His blade hacked away at every strike the snake made against him, while Lavitz flanked him. When Dart dodged and Lavitz moved in to strike, Urobolus's tongue flicked and the snake moved just in time to dodge the attack and send Lavitz flying across the cavern to crash to the ground with a metallic clink.

_Of course! _Shara berated himself. _The tongue. He sees with his tongue. Living in this dark cave, he has no use for his eyes._

"HIS TONGUE, DART!" He shouted at the blond. "HE SEES WITH HIS TONGUE! CUT IT OFF!"

Urobolus reared back his great head and lunged at the warrior in red, and Dart did just as Shara had yelled. The moment that tongue flicked, Dart's blade cut right into it, severing the sensitive forked bit easily. He dodged just in time and the serpent's head struck the ground hard enough to leave a giant crack. Urobolus roared his rage and confusion. He was now blind and insane with wrath.

Dart ran to Lavitz's side and helped the winded knight to his feet.

Urobolus suddenly stilled himself and his head turned with his good eye facing Shara. That was when the dark headed teen took his shot. He let his arrow fly swifter than any bird and that right eye popped like a bubble. The snake shrieked and crashed against the cavern wall in pain.

_He's going to bring the place down on us, _Shara gasped, dodging a piece of falling ceiling.

Dart took three running steps forward and leaped into the air. He landed on Urobolus's snout and sunk his blade down to the hilt between those ruined eye sockets into the brain and twisted it. He pulled his blade free, performing a backwards flip off that snout as Urobolus's reared back in shock. Dart landed on his feet and ran to where Lavitz was standing as Urobolus crashed to the ground and was still.

Crimson blood and poisonous green fluid pooled under the fallen guardian. Shara quickly ran over to where Lavitz was leaning against Dart for support.

"Are you two okay?" He asked, eyes wide and crazed looking.

"My ankle," Lavitz said, shaking his head. "I think I've twisted it or something."

"Let's get out of here first," Dart said, letting the knight lean against him for support as they walked away. "Then we can take a look at it."

Shara watched them and then turned back to look at the fallen Urobolus. _Would you have attacked had I not made the first strike in fear? _He asked the dead serpent guardian. _I am sorry…_

He moved to walk away and froze when Urobolus rustled a bit. His violet eyes widened as that massive head slowly lifted up off the cavern floor. The guardian of the cavern looked down at him with ruined eyes and forkless tongue. That monstrous mouth opened with a deadly hiss.

"SHARA!" Dart shouted from behind.

Pain stabbed Shara right between the eyes and he stumbled as a deep voice filled his head.

_You attack me in my home? Hurt me? Blind me? I will hurt you now. I will make you bleed as I bleed. I will devour you as an eclipse devours the moon._

That monstrous head moved in for the kill and a brilliant light shined forth from Shara's third eye. Urobolus's great head suddenly looked as though it had struck a mountain wall. Burning ever so brightly, a strange symbol blazes from Shara's forehead. Urobolus's rears back as that silver light seems to eat his flesh like fire. Shara's entire body looked as though it was a burning white torch. All that dark hair was billowing about his face like rolling smoke.

Dart freezes in his tracks as he watches Urobolus explode into blood and guts all over the cavern floor. The fiery light lessens and the symbol fades from Shara's pale brow and he laughs just before the light leaves him altogether. It was a desolate, terrible laugh. The teen stumbled back and Dart catches him as he falls.

"What was that?" Dart asked, holding him close. "What did you do?"

"I," Shara whispered, blood pounding in his hears. "I don't know…"

Dart's blue eyes were filled with mixed emotions. Shara could read them all. Concern, fear, anger.

"That was amazing," Lavitz said from behind them. "Why didn't you say you knew magic?"

Shara wrapped his arms around Dart's neck, hugging him tight. "I don't know magic. I don't know anything."

_Beloved?_

"We'll figure it out," Dart assured him. "We'll find answers."

_This light? This is why I was taken. That man…he wanted me…_

Lavitz stumbled over and knelt down beside the two of them. "I believe we are safe now," he said, taking a deep breath, trying to keep the pain he was in from showing on his handsome face. "But, just in case I'm wrong, I think we need to get out of here."

Dart helped Shara to stand on his own two feet and the dark headed teen blew a loose lock out of his eyes. He looked at them both and decided to lighten the mood the best he could.

"And you two told me to hide," he said, leaning down to pick up his bow. "Us big strong men can take care of this little snake," he said in a gruff voice, walking between them and away. "You go and hide like a good little girl, Shara, while we beat it up."

Lavitz cleared his throat. "Um, Shara?" He asked, and the dark headed teen spun around with questioning eyes. "You're going the wrong way. The exit is over there."

Dart bit his bottom lip, looking like he was trying really hard not to laugh.

"I know that!" Shara snapped, walking in the correct direction this time. "I was just testing you and your dumb blond heads."

_Oh, Beloved._

Upon exiting the Limestone Cave, the sun was sinking into the horizon. The three of them found a nice little place to make camp for the night. They were too tired to continue.

Dart helped Lavitz to sit and Shara gently removed the knight's left boot, revealing a large shapely foot. He rolled up the knight's pant leg and saw that his ankle was swollen and a slightly purple in color. He must have twisted it pretty badly when Urobolus had sent him flying across that cavern.

Shara rubbed his hands together and then placed them on the swollen ankle. Lavitz hissed under his breath and Dart said he was going to go get some water. Ever so gently, Shara began to massage the knight's injury.

"What is it you're doing?" Lavitz asked, gloved fingers digging into the ground as he grimaced in pain. His forehead was sweaty and his cheeks streaked with dirt.

"When I was little, my grandmother taught me this a few years before she passed from this world," Shara answered him, continuing his administrations. "And this is going to hurt for just a second," Shara warned.

Before Lavitz could protest, he yelped in pain. "Shit!" He cursed under his breath, the back of his head hitting the tree. He suddenly looked abashed and crimson. "I'm sorry."

Shara chuckled. "Dart said a lot worse when he twisted his ankle."

"How did he do it?" Lavitz asked, no longer grimacing and his fingers lightened up on the soil under them.

"Slipped on the bottom step," Shara answered and they both laughed after several seconds.

Lavitz was silent for several minutes and Shara looked up at him. The knight's eyes were closed and there was such a sad look on his face. "You're lucky," Lavitz spoke and Shara looked back down before Lavitz noticed he'd seen that look of longing. "You have Dart's love…and you both have that blessed freedom to act upon it…"

Shara ran his fingers lightly over the top of Lavitz's foot, causing the knight to shiver a little bit. "Do you love him?"

Lavitz coughed. "What?"

"Do you love him?"

The knight went red in the face and tried to look away. "Who?"

Shara elevated the knight's foot using a log he had found and sat back, looking at him. "The king…"

He had never seen a man look so startled or caught in something he couldn't get out of. That look quickly turned to desperation. "You can't tell anyone about this, Shara. The king and his First Knight…it is unthinkable. The kingdom would be in an uproar. If people knew…"

"If your mother knew?" Shara asked.

The blonde's eyes were imploring him to back away from the topic, but Shara wanted to know. He needed to know what he was getting himself into and if he could find some way of helping his new friend.

"My mother knows of my love for Albert," he whispered, leaning back against the tree. "She took my head into her lap and stroked her fingers through my hair. She was not against it, but she told me it was a love that could never be. The king would someday have to wed and have heirs. Duty, responsibility, vows come before all other matters. Our love is impossible."

"Does the king know about how you feel about him?" He asked, listening for Dart's approach.

Lavitz closed his eyes and gently nodded his head. "We have acted on it before. Always saying it is the last time. But, it will never be the last time. One day our luck will run out and I will be the one who will take all the blame. I will say I did this. I will say I made the king do it. I bewitched the king so I could have high status. I will not let him fall for loving me back."

Shara pinched Lavitz's toe making the knight jump and look at him. "And he will not let you fall for loving him back."

Lavitz's face blanked.

"If he loves you like you love him," Shara smiled. "Do you think he's going to let you take that fall from grace alone? He will take your hand and fall right along with you. I don't see an angry mob being able to stand up against something like that."

Lavitz snorted. "Dart is really lucky."

Shara gently patted Snowdrop who was sitting on his lap. "I am, too."

"I trust you, Shara," Lavitz whispered, falling asleep as the last of the sunlight faded.

Shara asked Snowdrop to watch over him and he walked off in the direction Dart had taken. His footsteps were steady and silent as he made his way through the brush and dangling limbs of great trees.

He leaned back against the dark trunk of a tall tree and took a deep breath. So many questions, riddles, and mysteries swirled around within his brain. Why? Why? Why? That was the question. Every question was WHY.

"Shara?" A voice asked.

Dart was standing in front of him with a question mark above his head. The dark headed young man pushed away from the tree and walked right up to him. He stood on tiptoe and wrapped his slender arms behind Dart's neck. He tilted his beautiful face to the side and placed his petal red lips against Dart's, kissing him. He heard the water skins drop and Dart had his arms around his waist, kissing him back with a heat that scorched the back of his throat every so pleasantly.

He broke away, breathless. "I love you, Dart. I love you more than anything." He walked around the blond and his fallen water skins. "If you ever leave me behind again, I'll hunt you down and kill you."

He picked up one of the skins and listened as Dart followed after him in silence.

**To be continued…**

Please review and tell me what you think.

~Flora


	10. Chapter Nine

The Moon Child's Dart

Flora_Winters

Disclaimer: I do not own Legend of Dragoon and I'm not making any money here either.

Summary: Spending years seeking justice for his murdered parents, Dart returns to his second home, finding it in flames. Now he has to rescue his best friend and find out who ordered his kidnapping and the destruction of his village. An epic adventure awaits them all. Language, MM, OC, Violence

**Chapter Nine**

The sun glared down on his dark head and a hot breeze scorched his cheeks and burned the back of his throat. Sand swirled around him, stinging his violet eyes as he stood within the heart of an endless desert. The rolling dunes went on into forever. There was no relief from the terrible heat in sight.

"Hello!" He shouted, voice sounding ever so small and desperate. Panic swept in on razor swift wings and he spun around as his terror mounted all the more. He didn't know what direction to start walking in. Everything looked the same and he was all alone. "Dart!"

Suddenly every fine hair on the back of his neck stood on end all at once. Even with the heat, his entire body shivered and broke out into goosebumps. Everything was suddenly so still and a deafening silence enclosed him all around. He was so afraid, he couldn't even move. It was like he was being watched and studied very closely by something much, much bigger than him.

A loud blast of thunder unlike any thunderclap he had ever heard before sent him to his knees with his hands pressing hard against his ears. Looking up with tears streaming from his eyes and blood pouring from between his fingers, he saw a beam of golden light descend like lightning from the clear blue sky and strike the desert floor in the distance. Rising slowly to his feet, his eyes kept getting wider and wider.

A massive wall of sand was heading right at him. He was about to scream, but something grabbed him by the ankles and pulled him under the shifting sand.

000000000

Shara bolted upright with cold sweat dripping from his chin. He wrapped his arms around himself and saw that Dart was sleeping at his feet. His left arm was thrown over his ankles and the swordsman was gently snoring. The fire flickered a few times before going completely out, casting their little camp into semi darkness. He glanced over to see that Lavitz was sleeping soundly as The Moon That Never Sets' beams floated down between the tree branches to dance upon the dew kissed grasses.

He tried to free his feet as carefully as he could, but Dart's eyes instantly opened and his blond head popped up to look at him. Shara quietly told him he just needed to go relieve himself and to go back to sleep. The swordsman slightly narrowed his eyes as if not quiet believing him, but complied nonetheless. Shara got to his feet and faded on silent feet into the darkness between the gently swaying trees.

He made his way through brush and thicket to the stream where Dart had filled the water skins hours before and removed his clothes. He waded out into the cool water and dived under with a silver splash. He swam up to a rock and came up out of the water, whipping his long wet locks out of his face. Taking a seat on the rock, he drew his knees up to his chest and wrapped his arms around them, drawing them in tight. He rocked back and forth resting his head against them. If anybody had been looking, they would have thought him a nymph or some kind of sprite in the moonlight.

He wanted to go home, but he had no home to return to. He wanted to see his parents, but he no longer had parents to see. It had all been taken away from him. The only thing he had left was Dart, and if he was taken from him, he would surely go insane. He would no longer have a mind to give a damn about anything. He'd just collect himself a good sized vial of Snowdrop's venom, mix it with his favorite wine, drink it all up and go to bed. It was nice to have well formulated plans.

_Would you truly take your own life should something happen to Dart, Beloved?_

Shara didn't even jump when the moon spider's voice penetrated his mind like a silk curtain being drawn to the side. He looked down to see the moon spider looking up at him with all his shiny amber eyes. His silver fur had drops in it. He must have swam right up to him.

_Without Dart, I have no reason to exist. I would just be a mindless doll, sitting in the shadows somewhere where people would whisper and use me as a warning against giving too much of oneself to another._

The moon spider was silent. The only sound was the running water lapping against the rocks. He looked up at The Moon That Never Sets and drew in a deep breath. A warm breeze caused him to shiver. He picked up Snowdrop, placed him on top of his head, and slipped back into the water, making his way back to where he had put his clothes down.

As he walked from the water, every drop on his skin shown silver under the moonlight. As he bent down to pick up his pants, he heard a twig snap and his face heated with rage. He quickly hid his intimates with his pants and pursed his berry red lips.

"Do you remember what happened to the man that spied a goddess bathing under the moonlight?" He asked the trees before him. "Surely you do. Granny told it to us enough times."

Dart stepped from behind a tree, looking abashed and slightly offended that he'd been caught. He kept his blue eyes averted while dawn slowly tinged the sky. "She turned him into a deer and he was torn apart by his own hounds." He turned his back to the dark headed teen.

Shara slipped his pants on and combed his long fingers through his wet hair. "You're lucky I'm not a god, Dart."

Dart snorted under his breath. "The world is lucky."

Shara threw a pebble and it struck the swordsmen's perfect right ass cheek, causing the blond to jump forward with an indignant yelp, grab his injured ass, and spin around with an abused look on his handsome face. Shara held his stomach for a few minutes while he laughed. He'd expected Dart to know what he was going to do and dodge, but he hadn't.

"Are you done?" Dart deadpanned, trying to look like he wasn't scratching where Shara had struck him. He hadn't meant to throw it as hard as he'd done.

Shara nodded his head. "I'm done."

"Good," he said, slowly walking backwards as he kept facing him. "Lavitz is awake and ready to set off."

Shara smiled.

"WHOOPS!" Dart yelled and fell backwards over a fallen log. He landed on his back with a thud and groaned.

"Dart!" Shara gasped in suspended shock, running over to him, going down on his knees beside him. "Are you okay? Did you break anything?"

His eyes were rolling around in their sockets and he focused on Shara, giving a slight nod. "Uh uh…"

"How many fingers am I holding up?" Shara asked him.

"Fifty forty-two," Dart answered.

"Close enough," Shara said, helping the blond back to his feet.

_I think your grace is rubbing off on him, Beloved._

Shara laughed as they made their way back to where Lavitz was waiting.

000000000

Dart bathed in the warmth of Shara's smile. It made his heart happy and filled him with joy. He'd do anything to make him smile and laugh like that; even if it meant sacrificing his manly pride in the presence of each other's company. He could have easily dodged that stone just by moving his hips to the left. He could have easily stepped over the log and not have done what he'd done, but he'd done it all just to get the light in his world to shine brighter.

Shara looked up at him and burst into laughter again. "You have leaves in your hair and dirt on your nose."

Dart gave him his best gloomy look, which made the smaller man laugh even harder. Dart's heart was laughing right along with him.

Shara made him bend down and Dart let him remove the leaves and clean his nose off with his shirt. "There. That's better."

He grunted in reply and surprised Shara with a quick peck of the lips on his pale cheek.

000000000

Lavitz followed a little bit behind the two boys in front of him. Every so often, Shara would turn around and grace him with one of his little smiles and ask if he was okay or needed any help walking. He'd shake his head, politely decline, and tell them both that he was okay. Dart would flirt with him in the most obvious ways and Shara seemed to open like a blossom.

Shara was absolutely breathtaking. Even though his clothes were dirty from travel, he was celestial in every way. He would keep looking down to make sure the boy was actually walking upon the ground and not above it. Graceful and airy…like a legendary fairy.

Watching the two of them bicker and pretend fight reminded him so much of himself and Albert. Just thinking about seeing the king again filled him with an anxiety and a much deeper excitement. He couldn't wait to see him, to hold him in his arms, and to kiss him again.

"_Do you have to go, Lavitz?" King Albert asked, allowing the larger man to hold him tight. "I don't want you to leave. If I command it, you must stay."_

"_Would you command me in such a way?" He asked, kissing that smooth throat. _

"_I'm selfish," the king whispered, squeezing. "I…Everyone leaves me…You're all I have. All I trust."_

_Lavitz kissed him on the lips and looked him the eyes. "Would you command me to stay?"_

_Albert squeezed his eyes shut, even though tears were flowing freely. He shook his head even though he looked as though it were a terrible war he was waging deep inside. "No."_

_Lavitz smiled and put the tip of his nose against the tip of the king's nose. "I love you."_

"_I love you most of all," Albert sniffled._

And that was the most dangerous thing a king could ever say. Those words had filled Lavitz with terror. And when he had been captured by those bastards from Helena, he'd been terrified of how Albert would react to such news.

_Oh my gods! What if he thinks I'm dead? _

Panic filled him. Terrible visions of a crazed king filled his mind.

No! He needed to calm himself. He was a Knight of the most sacred order. The king would not do anything silly. His keepers wouldn't let him. They'd keep him sound of mind.

_If anything were to ever happen to my First Knight…I'll…_

And the memory of that horrible laughter chilled his blood.

No! Everything was fine. It had to be.

"Wow!" Shara said, stopping in his tracks and pointing off into the distance. Lavitz came back to himself and looked ahead and beamed with instant pride at the wondrous beauty before him. "It's so big!"

There it was. The kingdom of Bale. The home where his heart resided.

Dart stood beside the dark headed teen and placed an arm around his slender shoulders, pulling him up close to him. "Try not to wonder off."

Shara scoffed and bumped him with a narrow hip. "Shut up."

"What?" Dart asked, rolling his eyes. "I'm just saying. You get lost easily."

"I do not!"

"Yes you do."

"No I don't!"

"You do."

"No."

"Yes."

Lavitz chuckled without meaning to and quickly schooled his face when Shara turned to glare at him with those violet orbs of doom. "Shara. Dart." He said, leading the way towards the giant gates. "Welcome to my home. Welcome to Bale."

**To be continued…**


	11. Chapter Ten

The Moon Child's Dart

Flora_Winters

Disclaimer: I do not own Legend of Dragoon and I'm not making any money here either.

Summary: Spending years seeking justice for his murdered parents, Dart returns to his second home, finding it in flames. Now he has to rescue his best friend and find out who ordered his kidnapping and the destruction of his village. An epic adventure awaits them all. Language, MM, OC, Violence

**Chapter Ten**

Shara had never before seen anything so wondrous as Bale. It was an entire city. An entire city filled with so many people, he feared there wouldn't be enough air for everyone to breathe. His knees started to feel a little funny, but he held his ground. He didn't want for Dart to think anything was seriously wrong with him. That was the last thing he wanted right now; to be babied as if he were nine years old again.

The three of them began to walk over a stone carved bridge where water was flowing underneath, when all of a sudden a large woman went running right into Lavitz. Lavitz spun full circle and the woman went flat on her rear with a loud thud. Dart quickly moved in front of Shara just in case she happened to be some kind of hostile agent or something. Shara moved around to have a look at the older woman.

"Hey!" The brunette snapped, rising to her feet in a huff of fury. "Why don't you idiots watch where you're going? Can't you see I'm in a hurry?"

Shara watched Dart purse his lips. The blond placed a hand on his hip. "You were the one who bumped into my friend here," Dart said, helping the dazed knight orient himself. "Maybe you should watch where you're going."

The woman looked as though she were about to spit fire or hurl a curse. She did not look happy whatsoever. But, then her eyes seemed to glaze over and her mouth made a funny shape. It was as though a completely different person was standing before them now.

"I'm so terribly sorry, Sir Knight," she said, bowing her head a little bit. "I did not recognize your armor. Please…"

Lavitz waved her apology away. "No harm done," he replied.

"My name is Martel," she said, biting her bottom lip. "And…could I please have that shiny stone you dropped out of your pocket?"

All three looked down next to Lavitz foot. Sure enough, there was a sparkling white crystal shimmering in the bright sunlight. It was tiny, but Shara could see the glow of it from where he stood. He ran his pale fingers through his dark hair and looked up at the blue sky.

"This thing?" Lavitz asked, bending over and picking it up. "I found it back at that cabin. I have no idea what it is…"

"Stardust," Martel answered. "I've been collecting them for a long time now. They may be the key in saving my daughter's life."

Shara reached into his pocket and also pulled out a stone that looked very similar to one that Lavitz was holding. It was also something he had failed to mention he'd found back in Hellena. He walked up to the large woman and handed her the stone.

"I hope it can help," he said, feeling really bad for her.

Tears came to her eyes. "Thank you so much!" She beamed, taking the stone from him, cradling it to her heart. "You have no idea how much this means to me. I'll repay you. I promise."

Lavitz also handed over the stone he had found.

Martel was crying now. "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" She pocketed her stones and the three men were now alone on the bridge once more. Shara had the distinct feeling it wouldn't be the last time they saw her.

"Shall we?" Lavitz asked, gesturing with his arm. "We must see the king quickly and then we will spend the night at my house."

Dart nodded his head and Shara followed along behind the two of them. He watched as people hustled and bustled, shouting out their wares. His violet eyes wondered over signs and stained glass windows. There were weapon shops, potion stalls, bars, places to grab a bite to eat. It all felt really overwhelming. It had been a long time since he'd had a really good meal, especially a home cooked one.

"You two are in for a real treat," Lavitz said, grinning from ear to ear. "My mom is the best cook in all the kingdom."

Shara almost fell to his knees in praise and he also noticed how Dart's blue eyes seemed to light up a little more, too. Plus, they would have beds. Real beds! The kind that one slept in.

"You are both safe here," Lavitz said, smiling at them. "There is hardly any crime. And the only violence we really see is someone drunk and angry over a game of cards."

Relief flooded Shara and it must have relieved Dart as well, for he saw a whole lot of tension seem to drain from the blonde's broad shoulders. "I think I would like some beer, too," Dart said, grinning along with the knight.

Shara cocked his head to the side. Since when did Dart drink?

"We'll have drinks," Lavitz said, bumping shoulders with Dart. "It'll be nice to have someone to drink with for a change."

Dart bumped him back.

Shara watched the two of them interact all the way up to the castle steps. His violet eyes almost doubled in size when he saw just how large the castle truly was. It had looked massive in the distance, now it was just titanic. Looking up caused him to feel a little dizzy and he almost fell over backwards, if Dart hadn't caught him by the hand, pulling him forward into his taller frame.

"You okay?" The blond asked, concern etched across his forehead. "What's wrong?"

Shara smiled in order to reassure him. "Overwhelmed," he responded, taking a step back from the heat the was radiating off Dart in waves. "It's so big…"

Dart suddenly got a mischievous glint in those eyes, giving a cocky smile. Shara elbowed him in the gut, causing him to double over a little and cough. "The castle you idiot!"

Lavitz guffawed and Shara looked back up again. There were so many towers and too many windows to count. Terraces and gardens with fountains seem to fill the sky. It was truly breathtaking.

_It would be so much fun to get lost inside. It is no telling what all I'd find._

He laughed to himself.

"Sir Lavitz!" A loud voice called out, and all three turned to see a knight come racing down the steps. "Is that you, Lavitz? Yes! Praise the gods!"

He was an older man. Dark black beard intelligent eyes.

"Allen," Lavitz greeted him with a salute. "So good to see you."

"Quickly!" Sir Allen said, gesturing all crazy like with his gauntleted hands. "You must go see the king immediately. You've been missing for so long, he's damned near gone insane."

Lavitz paled. "How bad?"

Allen rolled his eyes and looked to shake a little bit. "Minister Noish has had to administer sleeping draughts every single night to sedate him. It took eight guards to keep him from jumping on a horse to come look for you. Six of them are at the doctors with minor injuries. A few cracked ribs, cuts here and there, a broken nose, blacked eyes, missing hair, and an injured beard…half of it is missing."

Shara looked at Dart. "Are you sure we're safe here?"

Lavitz gave a nervous laugh. "King Albert is perfectly harmless, I assure you." He laughed some more and then took off running up the steps as fast as he could go.

"Come on!" Dart said, quickly giving chase after the other blond.

Shara turned to follow, but Sir Allen stopped him.

"I don't mean to cause you any alarm or anything, Sir," the knight said, eyes all big and scared. "But, did you know that you have a rather large spider on top of your head?"

Shara saw Dart run on into the castle after Lavitz, and that was when he decided to have some fun.

His eyes got all wide and he slowly lifted his hands up to his head. He felt Snowdrop and he let out a scream and took off running up the stairs. "Oh my god!" He shrieked, fighting to keep from laughing. "SPIDER!"

He looked over his shoulder to see Sir Allen giving chase with sword drawn. He was swinging it around like a mad person.

"Don't fret, Sir!" The knight shouted after him. "I'll save you!"

Shara kept running and he could feel Snowdrop sarcastically rolling every one of his many eyes.

**To be continued…**


	12. Chapter Eleven

The Moon Child's Dart

Flora_Winters

Disclaimer: I do not own Legend of Dragoon and I'm not making any money here either.

Summary: Spending years seeking justice for his murdered parents, Dart returns to his second home, finding it in flames. Now he has to rescue his best friend and find out who ordered his kidnapping and the destruction of his village. An epic adventure awaits them all. Language, MM, OC, Violence

**Chapter Eleven**

King Albert was pacing back and forth like a madman. No matter what he did, he couldn't escape from his own castle to save his one true love. He was the king and nobody would do what he ordered them. It was maddening and the longer he was made to wait the more his sanity began to slip right on by and nobody was paying it any attention.

_Your Highness! Where are you going?_

_I have to save Lavitz! _

_You can't leave the castle._

_I am your king. Back off!_

_It is too dangerous._

_Get out of my way!_

_Help! Help! The king has gone mad! Someone restrain him before he hurts himself!_

_LAVITZ!_

Well, at least he had proven that he wasn't to be pushed over. He'd sent some of his guards to the clinic with injuries. If it hadn't been for so many of them, he'd have gotten on that horse. He was a lot stronger than he looked, and he had showed them that.

"Minister Noish!" He yelled, turning away from the open window. "Gather some guards. I wish to walk about my city!"

Minister Noish nearly tripped over his own long dark robes, running up the steps to where the young king stood. "Your Highness," he said, bowing ever so low. "I am afraid that isn't possible. The city is not safe. There could be spies from Sandora just waiting for you out there."

Albert's hands clawed at his sides and he fought to keep his ever growing temper under control. He didn't want to show just how upset he truly was. They would put him to sleep again and the last thing he wanted to do was dream of Lavitz crying out for help that would never be allowed to come.

"Minister Noish?" Albert asked, looking the older man up and down. "Am I your king?"

The old man nodded. "You are my king."

"And did you not take a vow to obey me in all things?" Albert asked, eyes widening all the more.

Minister Noish suddenly looked really nervous, but he answered. "I did. Yes."

"Why do you not obey me now?" Albert asked, cocking his head to the side. "I wish to go out and you tell me I can't? Why is that? Who are you to command a king?"

Minister Noish took a small step back from the irate king. Albert knew his eyes must be glowing with insanity, because that's all he was feeling. He wanted Lavitz. He wanted his First Knight. He wanted him more than anything.

"I command you," Albert went on, taking large steps forward, causing the minister to back up more and more. "Get the guards and take me outside now…"

Minister Noish let out a small cry as he tumbled over backwards onto the floor with the king looming over him all green and angry. "Your Highness…"

"Your Majesty!" A second voice shouted and the large golden doors across from the throne were thrown open.

Albert spun around, his green cloak billowing about him. His long brown hair fell around his pretty face as his eyes widened in shock. "Lavitz?" He asked, taking slow steps down from his throne. His boots barely making a sound on the stone.

The handsome blond knight went down on one knee, bowing his head low. "Your Majesty, I have returned."

King Albert took another step and then ran across the throne room towards the knight. He went down on his knees, sliding across the marble floor, cloak flapping like wings, and threw his arms around the knight who held his heart. "Lavitz!" He cried, hugging him as tightly as he could. "You're back! Thank the gods you're back!"

Albert felt all his worry and horror melt away as Lavitz wrapped his arms around him, too. Oh, this was what he had been missing more than anything. The feel of him. The smell of him. The warmth of him.

"Yes," Lavitz said, resting his chin on the king's shoulder. "I'm sorry to have worried you."

"You're back," Albert whispered in his ear, placing a gentle kiss behind it, thrilled that Lavitz shivered from it. "I was so scared, Lav. They wouldn't let me come find you."

The bigger man pulled him to his feet. "I am here now, my King."

"Stop calling me that," Albert said, staring into those bright eyes and then looked down to see the bandage around his ankle. "You're hurt? Are you okay?" He moved to go down on his knees again, but Lavitz stopped him.

"I am fine," he said, smiling warmly at him. "I made new friends and they helped me get back home…to you…"

Albert snapped his fingers and Minister Noish came running up. "Get the doctor," he commanded. "I want my knight to have a full examination. Nothing must be wrong with him."

Minster Noish bowed, "Right away, Majesty." He fled the throne room.

"These friends of yours," Albert said, looking over Lavitz's broad shoulder. "Where are they?"

Lavitz made the funniest face and then began to scratch the back of his head. "I..uh…I think I left them outside with Sir Allen…" He was cut off when Albert kissed him hard and passionately right on the mouth. The king wrapped his arms around his neck, tongue forcing its way into his mouth. Lavitz didn't fight him back, but suddenly pulled away, gasping for air.

Albert's cheeks were pink and his eyes hot with need. "What?" He asked softly, seeing that Lavitz was as hot and needy as he was. "What, Lav? What?

"Not here," Lavitz whispered, looking all around. "Someone could be looking, your Highness. We can't risk it. Too much is at stake. I have much to tell you."

Albert lowered his eyes, looking down at his feet. He hated it when Lavitz did this. Their love was pure and true. Nobody would dare question them. If someone dared question his love of Lavitz, he'd have them drawn…poorly. He'd have them quartered…with loose change. He'd…

"Lavitz?" A new voice he'd never heard before asked from the open doors.

"Ah, Dart!" The knight said, turning away from him. "I'm so sorry I left you and Shara out there. I just had to see the king."

Albert looked to see a young man who was wildly handsome standing there before him all in crimson armor and black leather. His skin was kissed by the sun and his hair was a shock of yellow and ferocious. He'd never before seen eyes so lush and blue.

"Where's Shara?" Lavitz asked and Dart turned to look back down the long hallway.

"Hmm," Dart said, placing a hand on his hip. "I think I either left him…or he got distracted and wondered off somewhere…I need to go find him before he…"

"COME BACK, SIR!" A loud voice cried. "THAT SPIDER LOOKS DANGEROUS! IT WILL EAT YOUR FACE!"

"SPIDER!" Albert heard another new voice shriek to high heaven. "THERE IS A SPIDER ON MY HEAD! OH WOE BEGONE IS ME!"

Lavitz chuckled and the blond swordsmen in red lowered his head with a deep sigh, shaking it back and forth. Dart turned back to the king. "My apologies, Sire," he said, going down on one knee, bowing his head. "My…_friend_ can be eccentric. He was taken captive by an army that destroyed our village of Seles and held captive at Hellena."

Albert's eyes widened. "I'm so sorry…"

Suddenly another young man came running into the throne room and danced a circle around Dart just as Sir Allen came in swinging his sword. "I'll save you, good Sir!"

Dart held up his hands. "Sir Allen! Sir Allen!"

The knight stopped in his tracks. "Yes?"

"Forgive my _friend_ here," the swordsmen inclined. "He is a prankster by heart. The Moon Spider's name is Snowdrop and he is our friend."

The knight looked abashed and doubly flabbergasted. Bamboozled, too!

"I'm sorry," Shara spoke from behind Dart, poking his dark head out. "I've been cooped up with these smelly guys for too long. I had to do something fun."

Lavitz cleared his throat and Shara turned. Albert stiffened as he looked at the youngest man in the room. He looked to be but just a boy.

_He's beautiful…_

Dark hair floated like feathery wisps around a stunning face with godly bone structure. Never before had he seen skin so white and smooth or lips so full, lush, and red. Those jewel like violet eyes were haunting. On his head, like a silver shimmering crown, was a spider, and the venomous Moon Spider was his friend.

"This is Albert," Lavitz said. "King of Bale."

Violet eyes went from the knight to the king and back and forth several times. Dart gently bopped the dark headed teen across the back of his head with an open palm.

Shara quickly bowed his head. "Your Majesty, I'm so sorry."

Dart also bowed his head again. "Forgive us."

_Lavitz was saved by these two? The blond looks strong and formidable…but the boy…he's terrifying…I've never before seen eyes like his…_

Albert walked right up to the two of them. He took each of them by the hand and gently squeezed. Sir Allen quickly excused himself.

"You brought my knight back to me," he said, feeling his eyes begin to water. "You…Whatever you want, it's yours."

Dart and Shara raised up their heads and looked at each other in dismay. Shara then looked into Albert's eyes and smiled. "Thank you."

"You are all tired, I know," Albert said, releasing their hands. Dart's had been huge and strong, Shara's small and gentle. "But, I must hear your tale."

"Forgive me, Sire," Lavitz said. "I failed. My first knighthood was completely taken out. Sandora captured me and held me against my will inside of Hellena."

Albert spun around to face them. "You were there!?" He yelled, voice booming like thunder through the grand hall. He trembled before the three of them. "You were there," he whispered, tears stinging his eyes. "And I was here…safe…warm…," he looked up at his beloved. "You were there?"

"Yes," Lavitz said, looking away from the king. "But thanks to Dart and Shara, we were able to escape. Dart has saved my life three times now."

"Three times?" Albert asked, feeling every ounce of blood in his body turn to ice water.

_If it wasn't for these two…my Lavitz would be dead…and I'd be…_

He trembled.

"Thank you!" He gasped, turning to face the two of them again. He went up to them, pulling them both into a hug. One arm around each of them. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

Dart cleared his throat and Albert released the two of them. "Your Majesty," the blond warrior said. "I have a favor to ask of you."

"Anything," Albert said. "Name it."

"Is it possible for Shara to stay here in your castle and be safe?" He asked.

Shara's gorgeous head did a complete double take between them. "Huh?"

"Sandora attacked Seles in order to kidnap Shara and make him a prisoner in Hellena. They could come after him again at anytime…and when I think about how he…" Dart was cut off.

"Is this why you really wanted to bring me here, Dart?" Shara asked, anger painting his pretty voice scary and acidic. "What did I tell you in the forest?"

Dart looked over at him. "Shara…"

Shara shook his head. "Don't you Shara me, Dart! I can stand beside you. I may be short and skinnier, but I can stand just as tall as any testosterone driven moron." He held up his hand to wave off any protests from the blond. "I've proven myself more than once now to be completely capable. I will not leave your side." He looked at the king now. "No offense, but if he leaves me here, I'll burn this place to the ground to get out."

Albert cocked his head to the side. "Now why didn't I think of that?"

"What?" Lavitz asked.

"Huh?" Albert asked, giving a little cough. "Nothing."

"I don't want you hurt," Dart argued.

Shara hissed. "And I don't want you dead!"

"Unfortunately, Dart," Albert said, cutting them both off before something else could be said between them. "I can't hold any law abiding person against their will."

Dart looked away for a moment and then said, "Then I would like to ask something of Minister Noish."

"Did someone say my name?" Minister Noish asked, rushing back into the room with another man in tow. Albert waved the doctor over to look at Lavitz.

"Yes," Albert said. "Dart, Savior of my First Knight, wishes to ask something of you, Minister Noish."

"Anything," Minister Noish said. "My head is full of all sorts of information."

"Okay," Dart said, looking at the man with an intensity Albert had never seen before. "For years now I've been in pursuit of The Black Monster."

Minister Noish gasped in horror, took a step back from the blond, and his face went pale. "The…The…Black Monster…"

"It attacked my hometown of Neet eighteen years ago in the dead of night," he went on, blue eyes blazing with rage. "He murdered my parents, slaughtered my friends, and destroyed my home."

"My gods!" Minister Noish said, wiping at his brow with his velvet sleeve. "You were a victim of that demon…"

Albert stepped back beside Lavitz, wanting very much to take hold of his hand and squeeze it.

"I want to hear everything you know," Dart said as Shara moved in closer to him. Albert noticed the way Shara was looking at the blond. It was the same way he himself looked at Lavitz. "Please…"

"I honestly don't know if I can help you, Son. There is hardly any data left on The Black Monster. Everything related to him was destroyed. The only thing I do know is that The Black Monster is known as The Devil. He is the embodiment of all that is evil and vile. He defied the creator and devours the god."

Dart blinked. "Devours?"

Minister Noish nodded. "Yes. He shows up 11,000 years ago."

Albert leaned against Lavitz. "The same time the Dragon Campaign ended."

"That is right, Your Highness. I will tell you the story of The Dragon Campaign." Minister Noish said, looking over at him and then back at Dart. He cleared his throat and began to speak. "The great and powerful Winglies thought themselves as gods and ruled over every living creature on the planet, using them as slaves to build their great floating palaces in the skies. The enslaved suffered a terrible domination and injustice. Their anger turned to a flame of fury; then, a gust of wind blew throughout the lands, spreading the flame into a blazing inferno. The wind was known as Emperor Diaz. Seven incarnations of dragons served the him. Their bravery inspired the people to take up arms against their masters. Thus began The Dragon Campaign."

Albert nodded. "Yes."

"It was a harsh war," Minister Noish continued. "Both humans and Winglies suffered countless injuries and fatalities. So much death and sadness…after a long period of suffering, it was humans who acquired the future. The Age of Humans began."

"So…The Black Monster came into existence after The Dragon Campaign…" Dart muttered to himself. "Why?"

Just then another man entered the room. He was dressed in a flowing black robe with silver designs around the hem. "Excuse me, Your Majesty," he said in his deep cultured voice. "The battle meeting is about to begin. We must come up with a way to end this war as soon as possible."

Albert inwardly groaned. He had completely forgot.

"Very well," he said, pulling Lavitz after him. "Dart? Shara? This war is going to be bad. I am so sorry you no longer have a home to go back to. The castle is very quiet now. Why don't the two of you walk around and think about your future?"

The violet eyed beauty gazed up at the blond. "This is our first time being inside a real castle…"

"Over there," Albert pointed with a smile on his face. "There is an excellent view outside on the terrace. You can see the while city. Go enjoy yourselves. This shouldn't take us too long."

Shara ran for it.

Dart scratched his head. "He is worse than I remember. Completely scatterbrained."

Albert smiled. "He's excited."

He watched the blond swordsman follow after the dark headed teen. He then turned back to Lavitz. "After this is over with," he whispered to him. "You and I…tonight…"

Lavitz blushed wondrously.

0000000000000000000000000000 000000000000000000000000

Shara placed his elbows on the stone balcony ledge and gazed out over the Kingdom of Basil. The town below looked so alive and they're so high up, the people below look like little ants.

"From up here," Dart said, stepping up beside him. "We can see all of Basil. Hey! We might even be able to see Seles."

Shara shook his head. "No. Seles is far over that mountain. There is no way we can see it, Dart. Too far away." He rests his head against Dart's arm. "I just hope they're safe."

The two of them stand there and watch the city below for some time. A warm breeze flutters about his face, causing his hair to billow a little.

"Hey," Dart ran his fingers through Shara's hair with his other hand. "I'm sure they're okay."

For some reason, Shara didn't believe him.

"I hope so," Shara whispered to him.

"There were casualties," Lavitz said, entering. "I'm sorry, but there is some good news. According to my aide, the people left in the village are safe."

"Really?" Dart asked, turning to look at the knight. "I am so glad."

Shara smiled. "…Good…"

Dart hugged him. "It'll be okay."

"But, there is some bad news, too. Well, really bad news to be honest. Sandora is preparing to attack us outright. They are going to use their dragon to demolish Hoax."

"The dragon?" Dart asked, eyes widening with fear. "If they use that…nobody will stand a chance against it."

Lavitz nodded and lowered his voice. "We have to stop it. I am heading to Hoax tomorrow. If we do not hold this battle line, Basil will have no future."

"I am going to Hoax with you!" Dart said. "I don't want to see any more bloodshed."

"What about The Black Monster?" Lavitz asked.

"This war has to end," Dart told him.

"Once this dumb blond makes up his mind, he forgets how to change it," Shara spoke up, petting Snowdrop. "Of course, I am going as well. I want to know why those bastards murdered my parents and took me hostage. I can fight just as dirty as they do."

Lavitz looked utterly happy. "Thank you…"

"It is settled then," Dart grinned from ear to ear. "Now all we have to do is stock up on new weapons and supplies."

"Well, let's get to it then," Lavitz said. "Just don't let the king know about this. We'll have to sneak out of the city tomorrow. Let's go to the item shops and weapon shops now, and then head over to my place for the night." He suddenly looked really, really happy. "You two have to meet my mother! She will be so happy! She doesn't get very many guests and she will love it! Come on!"

Shara looked at Lavitz and made a face. "The king is going to flip."

"Shhhhhhhhhh!" Lavitz quickly said, putting up his hands to quiet him. "The king can't leave this castle. It is far too dangerous for him."

"He loves you!" Shara hissed, placing both hands on his narrow hips. "And here you go putting yourself right back in danger again."

"He'll understand," Lavitz said. "Now, let's go while we can."

"What will I understand?" King Albert asked, stepping out onto the terrace.

Lavitz spun around like he'd just been caught with his hand down another man's pants. "That I am going to go see my mother."

"Ah! Lovely!" King Albert said, grinning widely. "Now that you're back, everyone has calmed down and backed off."

"What do you mean?" Lavitz asked, cocking a brow.

"It means It will be easy for me to sneak over to your mother's house," the king laughed.

Lavitz's jaw hit the terrace floor. "WHAT?"

"Silence!" Albert snapped, smacking him on the shoulder. "Do you wanna give me away? You promised to spend time with me, and if you can't do it here, you will at your mother's place, and then tomorrow we're going to do something fun before my kingdom get's laid to waist by a stupid dragon that's too stupid to stay legend."

Shara laughed out loud and walked over to the king and took his hands in his own. "You're just like me."

"How so?" Albert asked, cocking his head to side.

"Our boyfriends keep trying to ditch us," Shara sighed.

"SHARA!" Both Dart and Lavitz exclaimed at the same time.

**To be continued…**


	13. Chapter Twelve

The Moon Child's Dart

Flora_Winters

Disclaimer: I do not own Legend of Dragoon and I'm not making any money here either.

Summary: Spending years seeking justice for his murdered parents, Dart returns to his second home, finding it in flames. Now he has to rescue his best friend and find out who ordered his kidnapping and the destruction of his village. An epic adventure awaits them all. Language, MM, OC, Violence

**Chapter Twelve**

The walk to Lavitz's house didn't them very long. The route was scenic and there was lots of colorful characters for Shara to watch and wonder about. Everyone's life was hustle and bustle. Nothing at all like life back in Seles. People were running around all over the place as if a war wasn't taking place around them. It made him wonder just how much the common people were allowed to know about matters of state. Nobody in the village had known a war was going on. Perhaps if people were better aware of affairs, then his village would have been more wary and prepared of such an attack it had been dealt in the dead of night.

Lavitz led Dart and him down a long alleyway. Share looked up to see birds flying by overhead and people had their laundry strung out to dry in the warm afternoon breeze. The architecture was old and some parts of the buildings between them were crumbling just a little bit. The three of them came out into a circular courtyard where a well was situated right in the center. People were standing about the place talking with each other. Probably town gossip.

"Here we are," Lavitz announced, leading them right up to his house. It was large and pretty much an entire building unto itself. It looked to be very old as well. "Mom!" He called out, knocking on the big wooden door. "I'm home!"

Shara barely had time to step up beside Dart when the front door was opened and a very happy looking middle aged woman came out in her apron. "Oh, Lavitz!" She cried, throwing her arms around him, giving him a very motherly squeeze, pecking him on both his cheeks. "Oh, my baby boy! I was so worried! You're home!"

"Oh, Mom!" He yelped, trying to escape. "Cut it you! You're embarrassing me!"

"It only serves you right," she beamed ever so happily, laughing. "I didn't hear from you for such a long time. Did you forget how to write your mother? For shame. For shame I say! I've been worried sick about you."

"Sandora put up a much bigger fight than we thought they would," he said, hugging her back this time around. "But, it is nothing to worry about. We kicked their sorry butts up around the fronts of their necks."

The woman beamed even brighter. "That's my boy!" She said, taking a step back from him, giving him a good looking over. "Your father would be so very proud of you."

"Um, Lavitz," Dart spoke up. "What about Hellena?"

Shara stepped on his left foot, causing the taller man to hiss under his breath. "Don't tell her that!" He snapped.

Lavitz took a step back, "I don't want to worry her," he whispered to Dart and then grinned real big at his mother. "Don't mind my good friend Dart. He's funny. We blondes do have our special moments."

Mrs. Slambert's eyes suddenly found their way to Shara, and Shara immediately felt self conscious. He knew he probably looked like a ship wreck, even though he had never seen a ship before in his life, especially a wrecked one.

"And who is this very beautiful young man?" Mrs. Slambert asked, giving Shara a very warm and welcoming smile. "Oh, Lavitz! Is he your lover?"

"MOM!" Lavitz cried, turning three shades of red right then and there. "No, he's not!"

"Come now, Baby." She chuckled, taking hold of Shara's hands. "Don't be so shy, Sweetie. What's your name, Beautiful?"

"Shara…" Shara answered, feeling just a little mischievous.

"Oh, Shara! That is such a pretty name. Don't mind my son. He's so awkward and stubborn, but he is terribly sweet natured."

Dart cleared his throat, making Lavitz jump a bit.

"Shara is Dart's, Mother," Lavitz said, apparently finding his normal voice again.

The older woman looked into Shara's violet eyes. "Yeah?"

Shara nodded. "It's true. I am Dart's boyfriend." He smiled, loving the way it sounded.

Dart blushed, but nodded nonetheless.

The older woman shook her head, clicking her tongue several times. "You are a very lucky young man, Dart. Shara is extraordinarily beautiful. You better take real good care of him."

"I will," Dart said with a lot more than just mild conviction.

"If only my son could find somebody _available_," Lavitz's mother went on. "He isn't a child anymore. He needs to find someone so I'll know he's being taken care of."

"Yeah, yeah," Lavitz said. "I know. I know!"

"Will you be staying the night, Sweetheart?" She asked.

"Well, I was commanded to defend Hoax," he went on. "So, we all must leave as soon as…"

She cut him off. "So you'll be staying the night then. The three of you need a good wash and your clothes cleaned." She waved off his protests, leading the way into the house. "I'll have dinner ready soon enough."

"Would you like any help?" Shara asked, smiling.

He really liked this lady. She was wild and knew how to keep a guy in his place. Perhaps he could learn a few things from her in regards to Dart and perhaps get another view on Lavitz's and Albert's forbidden relationship.

"There's no need, Dear," she said, but suddenly scratched her left cheek. "How about you go take yourself a nice hot bath, and I'll put your clothes with the wash. I'm sure Lavitz could find you something of his to wear in the meantime."

Shara looked back at Dart and then followed after her.

"And another thing, Dear," Mrs. Slambert said, leading Shara. "Did you know you have a huge spider on your head?"

0000000000000000000000000000 000000000000000000000000

Dart watched Shara follow after Lavitz's mother and then turned back to the knight. Lavitz was staring up at the ceiling and then looked at Dart with a smile. "Well," the knight said. "What do you want to do until it is your turn to bathe?"

"How about we take ourselves a nice nap?" Dart asked.

Lavitz just looked at him.

"What?" Dart asked. "Lack of sleep is really bad for your skin. Every young person knows that."

Lavitz playfully popped him in the forehead. "Come on. I'll share something special with you."

Dart followed after him down a hallway and into what appeared to be a personal library. There were rows and rows of books and even a roll-ladder for one to use so they could get up to the very top shelves. Dart didn't really care for books all that much. He'd never had the time for them.

"This is my dad's library," Lavitz said, leading Dart further within. "There are many books on things like martial arts, war, and strategy. Do you like books, Dart?"

Dart scratched his nose. "I don't get to read much. Shara likes it."

Lavitz walked up to the roll-ladder and began pushing it over to the window. It made a weird creaking sound as though it hadn't been oiled in a really long time.

"What are you doing?" Dart asked.

"Follow me," Lavitz said, climbing up the ladder. "I'll show you my treasure."

"Your treasure?" Dart asked, quickly being overtaken by curiosity. "You have treasure?" Dart climbs up after him and steps out onto the roof with the knight.

"There is my treasure," Lavitz said, pointing to Indels Castle. "Perfect view, huh?"

The sunlight made the palace glisten. Dart smiles at him.

"That's what I saw everyday when I was a kid. I grew up thinking to myself all the time…'I'll be the most admired knight in all the land, just like my father, and I'll keep my king and country safe from everything.'" Lavitz said with gusto.

"I can see your dream came true," Dart replied. The wind blew through his hair, causing his blond spokes to sway back and forth.

"Yes," Lavitz answered him. "It was hard and still is. Reality is much harder. My father was a really great man. He was strong, brave, and highly intelligent. To protect…to protect this country, I would tear flesh from my body. Is it not the same passion you have for Shara?"

Dart blinked. This conversation was getting really personal now. "I…I just…I don't want to hold back anymore. You know? I care for Shara deeply. I love him."

"Exactly!" Lavitz grinned from ear to ear. "Because you understand just how important Shara is to you. You would risk your own life to make sure he's safe. You were not a some foolish guy when you ventured into the depths of Hellena. I am afraid Serdio is on the verge of catastrophe and only you can protect Shara. You know that, don't you?"

Dart looked up at Indels Castle. There was a man within those spiraling towers that loved the man he was standing here with.

"And Albert?" Dart asked. "You love him just like I love Shara, don't you, Lavitz?"

Lavitz sat down cross-legged and sighed rather deeply. Dart followed suit and looked at him intently.

"Yes," Lavitz answered after a time. "Yes, I do. And he loves me just the same. We are twin flames I guess you could say. The exact same as you and Shara. Two souls that want to do anything to be with one another, but, it is so difficult. The pressure is tremendous. Bale must have an heir…the king must get married."

Dart reached out and placed a gloved hand on the knight's knee and gave a gentle squeeze. There was nothing Dart could say to him. All he could do was just try and bring some comfort just by being there.

A good while passed in silence and Lavitz took a deep breath. "I better try and find something for Shara to wear. He may just be about done with his bath."

Dart snorted. "Hardly. That boy can lounge for hours in hot water."

"Come on," Lavitz said, rising to his feet, holding out his hand to Dart. "I'll try and find you something to wear as well. You need a bath, too."

Dart made a face. "I bathed just yesterday."

"I can tell," Lavitz deadpanned.

Dart frowned. They both laughed.

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 000

"You make the best chicken, Mom," Lavitz said, pushing his plate away from him and wiped his mouth off. "It was delicious as always."

"Yes," Shara said, nodding his head vigorously. "It was excellent. Thank you."

Dart had eaten his fill, but he also couldn't take his eyes off Shara. The boy was wearing one of Lavitz's black shirts and a pair of black pants that would no longer fit the knight, but the outfit hugged Shara's body like a well fitted glove. He had his long dark locks slicked back away from his face and pulled into a tight ponytail. His bone structure was truly glorious and that exposed skin was begging to be licked, kissed, and nipped at.

"Dart?" Lavitz asked, nudging him in the ribs.

"Huh?" He asked, looking down at his empty plate and quickly coughed. "Everything was really good. Thank you."

"You're welcome," Mrs. Slambert said, smiling ever so brightly. "I am so happy you all liked it."

Shara was petting Snowdrop and slowly rose to his feet. "I am feeling really sleepy," he said, yawning in an incredibly inviting, sexy way. "Do you all mind if I excuse myself for the evening?"

"Not at all," Lavitz said. "The guestroom is all ready for you." He turned to Dart. "Do you wish to retire as well?"

There was only one guestroom and Shara and him were meant to share a bed. Just thinking about being that close to a sleeping Shara made him feel really hot in the pants, and he had to quickly think of something else before he got himself hard and unable to stand.

"I'll be up a little longer," he responded to the question, giving Shara a small smile. "Get some rest. Tomorrow is going to be a big day."

"Goodnight, Dart," Shara smiled coyly, placing Snowdrop on top of his head, and Dart watched him leave the kitchen before turning back to the other two. Lavitz and his mother was looking at him with rather expectant eyes.

"What?" He asked, making a confused face.

Lavitz shook his head. "Are you deaf? That was clearly an invitation, Dart."

"Indeed," Lavitz's mother said.

Dart felt his face burn red hot with embarrassment, but the attention soon turned away from him when a small knock came at the small backdoor across from the table. Every head in the room turned to look at it.

Lavitz got to his feet, rushed over, and opened it up. In walked someone in a green cloak. Dart knew who it was before the hood was ever removed.

"Albert!" Mrs. Slambert gasped, rising to her feet. "What are you doing here? It is dangerous to be out at this hour…especially for you!"

"I am here to see my future husband, of course," the king tossed off his cloak and wrapped his arms around Lavitz. "Danger means nothing when in the face of true love."

Lavitz returned the embrace with enthusiasm. "How did you get out?"

"I slid," Albert grinned, pecking him on the cheek. "And skipped straight here. I did have to knock a few pickpockets out cold, but it's all good."

Lavitz's jaw hit the floor. "WHAT?"

"Are you hungry, Albert?" Mrs. Slambert asked, moving to fix another plate.

"I am hungry for only one thing," Albert chuckled, stepping around the flabbergasted blond knight. "And that is your son. My one and only, Mrs. Slambert."

For a moment Dart thought Lavitz was going to stroke out right there. His face was so red, it looked as though he were going to start bleeding from his pores.

"Direct as usual, Albert," Mrs. Slambert said. "I can appreciate that."

Albert grinned like a cat who just ate a cute little birdie. He took Lavitz by the hand and practically dragged him from the kitchen. Dart just watched them go. He turned to look at Mrs. Slambert who looked really sad.

"Sometimes I can see things, Dear," she said, taking her seat once more. She leaned back in her chair and sighed deeply. "I have a terrible feeling." She looked over at Dart. "Please…please watch after my son. He's brave and strong, but his emotions rule him."

Dart nodded his head. "I'll look after him. I promise."

"They love each other…their love is stronger than most I've seen. I fear what may happen to the other should something ever happen to one of them…I can see the same thing between you and Shara. The way that boy looks at you. He'd follow you no matter where your feet led you. Be wary, Dart. Love like that can turn dark in an instant."

"You are very wise, Mrs. Slambert," Dart said, rising to his feet. "I'll heed your words."

Mrs. Slambert nodded.

"Need any help cleaning up?" He asked.

She shook her head. "You go be with that beautiful boy who is waiting for you."

Dart thanked her again for the wonderful meal and left the dining room. He slowly made his way to the guestroom he and Shara were going to share. The two of them were going to be alone together. Real privacy for the first time in a really long time. He didn't know what he was going to do.

He walked by Lavitz's room and he could hear the two men in their talking, but once he heard Lavitz yelp and the bed creak, he hurried on.

**To be continued…**


	14. Chapter Thirteen

The Moon Child's Dart

Flora_Winters

Disclaimer: I do not own Legend of Dragoon and I'm not making any money here either.

Summary: Spending years seeking justice for his murdered parents, Dart returns to his second home, finding it in flames. Now he has to rescue his best friend and find out who ordered his kidnapping and the destruction of his village. An epic adventure awaits them all. Language, MM, OC, Violence

**Chapter Thirteen**

_Burned, blackened, broken, and melted bodies lay sprawled all around him by the thousands. The screams of the dying shook him to his very core and he began to run, but he stumbled and fell to his knees in a pool of blood swarming with flies. _

_The flapping of giant wings seemed to fill the swirling red clouds over his head. Angry explosions shook the ground under him and spouts of flame and fiery rocks fell from the sky like rain. A wave of scorching black smoke rolled over him with the ferocity of an ocean, causing his hair to feel as though every strand was on fire and screaming. His skin felt like candle wax that was slowly melting from his bones. Another sound caused him to lift his head up and his eyes widened with horror. A giant palace of stone and crystal was falling from the sky._

"_**YOU THINK YOU PATHETIC HUMANS HAVE WON?" **__A voice thundered with deep seeded hatred and rage, shrieking and screaming like lightning. __**"YOU HAVE NOT EVEN BEGUN TO SUFFER!" **_The laughter was terrible and nightmarish. _**"YOU MAY HAVE BROUGHT ME LOW FOR A TIME, BUT WHEN I RISE…"**__ Once more with the horrible laughter. __**"YOUR PRECIOUS WORLD WILL BURN!"**_

_Shara had nowhere he could run. The palace was falling lower and lower. It's titanic shadow blocked out all light. He struggled to his feet and started to run, even though there was no hope of escape. He was going to be crushed underneath millions of tons of rock. _

"_Somebody help me!" He cried, running across a field of death, trying to outrun the falling mountain that was on fire. Tears streamed from his eyes as he struggled across uneven ground and fallen soldiers. "DART!" _

_A set of powerful arms came from behind and he was lifted off his feet. He screamed and…_

He jumped awake and fell out of bed with a yelp, landing on the floor with a loud thud, dragging most of the covers after him. He groaned in pain and lifted his head. The window across the room was wide open and a warm breeze stirred his loose hair as moonlight filled the room.

From the other side of the bed, the bedroom door softly opened and was then gently shut. He poked his head up over the mattress and saw Dart standing there, looking over and down at him with confusion.

"Shara?" The blond asked. "What are you doing down there?"

Shara ran his fingers through his locks. "I guess I rolled too far."

Dart gave a worried look. "Are you okay?"

He nodded and struggled a little bit getting to his feet, but finally managed to do so. "Yeah. I'm good." He kicked the covers away from him, so he was no longer tangled in them. "I guess I dozed off…"

Dart stretched, giving him a smile. "I'm really tired. We should both get some sleep while we can. We have a long trip ahead of us tomorrow and something tells me Lavitz isn't going to get any sleep at all."

Shara felt his face flush and he quickly looked away from the blond. That had been exactly what he'd been thinking about before falling asleep. Lavitz and Albert were going to do what he wanted to do with Dart so badly.

"I want to know how he's going to get away from Albert," Dart went on, taking off his black t-shirt and tossing it down on a chair. "The king does not want him out of his sight."

More moonlight filled the bedroom and Shara could see Dart very clearly. He wanted to lick every square inch of him and then some more. The guy was ripped, toned, and well muscled in all the right places. He wanted to start with his loins.

"Shara?" Dart asked.

He shook his head. "I know what you mean. Big day." He bent down, picking up the covers, and began making the bed.

Dart removed his leather boots and padded across the wooden floor on large bare feet. The blond began helping him make the bed.

"If you want the bed to yourself," Dart said, puffing up his pillow. "I can make myself a place in the floor…"

Shara shook his head. "No," he responded, looking across into those blue eyes. "I'd like for you to hold me…so I…so I don't roll out of the bed again…"

Dart smiled and looked somewhat relieved of something. "Really?"

Shara nodded. "Yes. I'll feel safe."

His mind was moving a million leagues an hour. Dart was half naked and so sexy. His hormones were going wild.

_Oh, I can't wait for his naked skin to be next to mine. Maybe something will happen. I HOPE SO!_

He was the first to crawl under the covers and Dart followed. The bigger man moved closer and pulled him against his warm chest, wrapping his powerful arms around his much smaller frame. Shara's cheek was against Dart's warm breast and the smell of him was tantalizing.

"You're cold," Dart said, squeezing him a little bit, and moved so that the woolen blankets were around them tighter. "How's that?"

"Heaven," Shara whispered, eyes closed and smiling.

He felt Dart kiss the top of his head and Shara squeezed his eyes shut against the sudden tears. He was so warm and felt so safe now. Nothing could ever hurt him as long as he was in these arms.

"I love you, Dart," he said, kissing the skin directly over the blonde's heart.

Dart squeezed him again. "I love you, too."

He moved the top of his foot along the bottom of Dart's and was faintly surprised. Even Dart's feet were radiating warmth. The guy was like a living furnace.

"G'night," Dart yawned rather loudly.

Shara responded with another heart kiss and closed his eyes, praying for no dreams.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Lavitz collapsed on top of Albert, breathing heavily into his left ear while a hundred different things to say ran across the backs of his closed eyelids. The king had his arms wrapped tightly around him, gasping and twitching underneath him from the same mind blowing orgasm they had just shared at the same exact time. The knight's right hand was all tangled up in the king's auburn hair and he was too exhausted to untangle himself.

"Are you really going to defy me now?" The king asked, looking as though he were struggling to keep his eyes open.

"It is…my duty," Lavitz managed to say.

The king snorted. "Your duty is to stand by my side."

"I took an oath, Albert," Lavitz went on, now trying to untangle his hand.

"Damn your oath!" Albert sneered, snatching hold of Lavitz's hand and squeezing it as hard as he can. "I heard it with my own ears, Lavitz! If it hadn't been for those two, you'd be DEAD!"

"I am not going to argue with you, Your Highness," Lavitz said, rolling off of him.

"Don't do that!" Albert snapped, sitting up and looming over him. "Don't you dare do that now! You just get back from Hell and you are going to leave for another one? No! I'm not having it! I am your king! You will not leave me again! I command you not to, Lavitz Slambert!"

Lavitz looked up at him, seeing nothing but rage and fear burning in his king's gorgeous eyes. He lifted himself up and kissed the king and drew him down into his arms, holding him tight against his chest. "I have to do what I can to defend your kingdom."

"Defend my kingdom my ass!" Albert hissed, rolling his eyes. "You always have to prove yourself. You have to be the very best at everything. You have to excel in all the arts of combat!"

"I DO!" Lavitz snapped back, raising his voice louder than he had wanted to, but sometimes Albert really got under his skin. "I HAVE TO PROVE MYSELF WORTHY OF YOU! TO THE PEOPLE!"

Albert stilled and trembled a little bit.

"I love you, Albert," Lavitz lowered his voice, playing with his hair. "But the people will not accept our love. Never. Not out in the open. Not until I do something that will make them have no choice but to accept it. Them and the royal court."

"I will never marry," Albert whispered. "Never…"

"You would defy your court?" Lavitz asked. "Culture? Tradition? The very law?"

"I am king," Albert said, rising slowly up off him. "I will do whatever I please…and if they don't like it…I'll become a simple peasant…then you and I can leave and go to some far off land far, far away where nobody has ever even heard of us."

Lavitz laughed. "You wouldn't survive a day."

Albert slapped him across the face, eyes filled with tearful rage. "Stop mocking me! I LOVE YOU! I'll do whatever is necessary to be with you always. Nobody and nothing will stop me…and if they try…" his laugh chilled Lavitz a little. "Well, they better be prepared to witness something scary…"

Lavitz rubbed his abused cheek and Albert immediately kissed it, nuzzling it with his smooth cheek.

"I'm sorry," he whispered, kissing it over and over again. "You trained me yourself, Lavitz. I'm strong. You're the only man in all my army who can put me on my back. I can survive more than you think."

Lavitz blinked.

"But, losing you? No. I wouldn't survive that."

Shadows played across Albert's face.

"You're not going to lose me," Lavitz tried to assure him. "Dart and Shara are going with me. They'll keep an eye on me."

"Shara…" Albert said the boy's name. "He's…He's kind of frightening…"

"What?" Lavitz asked, moving his neck a little bit to get a better look at Albert. "Shara frightening? Why do you say that?"

Albert shook his head. "Something in his eyes. There is madness there."

"His parents were slaughtered during the attack on his village," Lavitz shared. "Out of everyone in Seles, he was the only one taken hostage and held within the bowels of Hellena. The head warden was very keen on getting him back."

Albert closed his eyes and lowered his head. "That's terrible. But, why would they want him? He's just a boy."

"I don't know," Lavitz continued. "But Dart is going to find out. He's really strong."

"He'd have to be," Albert agreed. "What with the Black Monster and all."

"The three of us will be going to Hoax tomorrow morning," Lavitz told him. "And you're going to sneak back into the castle and keep order."

"I'm coming with you," Albert said.

The blond shook his head. "No you're not. It isn't safe for you. You're the king. This kingdom would collapse without you. You're the only thing keeping order."

"Shara is going with you!" Albert growled, struggling to get free from him. "My left foot weighs more than he looks. I can fight!"

"Share isn't royalty. When it comes to Dart, Shara will not be denied."

"AND I WILL NOT BE DENIED!" Albert yelled, jumping from the bed in a fury, sending a pillow flying across the room. "I love you more than anything in this entire kingdom, Lavitz. Do you hear me? Gods! Shara was right! He and I are a lot alike."

Lavitz stood up and held out his arms. "Come here."

Albert crossed his arms across his chest. "No."

Lavitz wiggled his fingers. "Come here."

Albert turned his back to him. "I said no."

Lavitz walked up behind him, wrapping his arms around his waist, drawing him back against him. He gently nibbled on the king's left earlobe. "Come back to bed," he spoke, moving his mouth along the back of the king's neck. "Please? Let's not waste the time we do have together, Albert…"

The king allowed the knight to draw him back to bed with a gentle smile and tug of the arm. They both cuddled up in each other's embrace and Albert gazed into Lavitz's eyes. "After this is all done and over with, I'm going to tell everyone what we are, Lavitz. I'm done. You hear me? My heart…"

Lavitz silenced him with a kiss and then smiled. "Okay. I'll be there holding your hand if you want."

"And if you fail to return to me…"

"Hush now," Lavitz laughed, putting an index finger to the king's soft lips. "I'll always return to you. I'm yours, Albert. Forever."

"Promise me," Albert suddenly said. "Promise me you'll always return to me, no matter what. Swear it."

Lavitz smiled. He reached across the king and opened a drawer to his little dresser. Inside of it, he pulled out a small scabbard and slid the blade free. Albert watched the knight prick his index finger with it, drawing blood. He held his finger out to Albert. "I swear I will always return to you, Albert, no matter what."

The king took the knight's finger and squeezed it until a jewel sized drop of crimson formed and he licked that finger clean with his tongue. He gazed into Lavitz eyes. "Promise sealed."

Lavitz kissed him again.

**To be continued…**


	15. Chapter Fourteen

The Moon Child's Dart

Flora_Winters

Disclaimer: I do not own Legend of Dragoon and I'm not making any money here either.

Summary: Spending years seeking justice for his murdered parents, Dart returns to his second home, finding it in flames. Now he has to rescue his best friend and find out who ordered his kidnapping and the destruction of his village. An epic adventure awaits them all. Language, MM, OC, Violence

**Chapter Fourteen **

The walled fortress of the town called Hoax loomed above the tree line in the near distance. Shara stepped through a beam of sunlight coming through the thick green leaves and looked to his left. He could see some sort of yellowish-green bird looking down at him from a high branch. If he wasn't mistaken, it was one of those birds that were damn near impossible to kill, and if provoked it would attack. So, to save him and his companions some trouble, he broke eye contact with it and continued on after the two blondes.

"When we get into town, we need to meet with Kaiser," Lavitz said, jumping over a fallen tree with ease. His calf had healed up nicely and he was getting around much better thanks to the healer back at the castle. "He is the leader of the Eighth Knighthood and in charge of the protection of Hoax. He is a very good man and an even better fighter."

Shara hopped over the log after Dart. "Do people still live in Hoax?"

Lavitz nodded his head, looking back at him. "They do."

"Why?" Shara asked, bewildered by that fact. "They could be attacked at any moment. Why would anybody stay? Especially those who don't know how to defend themselves?"

"It is their home," Dart spoke up. "Even if they don't know how to fight, they will use other means to see that it is protected."

Shara looked down at his feet as he walked. _If only Seles had been better protected. If only we had such high walls and guards. Maybe…Maybe Mama and Papa would still be with me…Maybe there would have been a chance…_

"I hope to the gods they don't have the dragon with them should they attack," Lavitz said, leading the way further down the wooded path. "But nobody expects Sandora to fight fair. They are a wicked bunch, led by an even wickeder king."

Shara stopped walking for a moment. "Should they unleash the dragon upon Hoax…what will you do? No human is a match for a dragon…not even an army. A single dragon could burn an entire kingdom to ash."

This caused for a few moments of silent pause among the party of three. Shara looked at Dart's serious face and then at Lavitz's stormy one. They both looked ill at ease.

"People are so stupid!" Shara exclaimed, stepping between the two blondes, continuing on down the path. "Killing each other over what? A throne? That chair looked to be made out of simple wood. There wasn't even any gold on it. Not a single jewel. A mad king? Why do people follow him? There are thousands of them and he's just one little man. What he is doing is making hundreds of thousands suffer. Why do they put up with it? And how are they controlling a dragon? Has anybody made a study of this? How does anybody control a creature of myth?"

Lavitz and Dart remained silent. Apparently the two of them had no answers for the teenager.

"I knew I should have studied sorcery," Shara continued, not looking back at them. "I could have called forth efreets and djinn to defend our home…I could have called down lightning to strike my enemies dead…"

"Sorcery?" Dart asked. "How could you have studied that? Who would have taught you such a thing?"

"I don't know," Shara shrugged, playing with the spell bottles he had purchased back in Bale. "But it would have been really helpful, huh?" He planned on stocking up on bottles and charms. He hoped he could find a gauntlet or something that could be used to harness magical energies.

"We've arrived," Lavitz said, running past Shara towards the Town of Hoax.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Shara decided he would leave the war talk to the men folk and wonder around the boarded up town. It was eerie how quiet everything was. Nobody but knights were walking about or standing guard along the high walls. Houses were shut and all the windows were nailed shut with thick wooden boards.

Some of the guards gave him curious glances because he guessed they'd never seen a guy walking around with a silver spider on his head before. But, he paid their glances no mind. Nobody made a move to speak to him and he didn't make a move to speak to them.

He made his way up a set of steps to what looked to be some kind of church, except it didn't look like any kind of church he had ever seen before. It looked beaten up and rundown, like it could collapse in on itself at any time.

The door before him suddenly opened inward and he took a step back. A kindly old woman stepped out and gave him a slight nod as she passed by. She smelled of some kind of faraway fragrance that belonged to a flower he hadn't smelled in ages.

He placed his hand on the door and made his way inside the church. Warmth hit him like a wave from all the candles that were burning all over the place. Pews were pushed aside and broken apart. Tapestries were shredded and torn. Vases were broken about the floor and a few dead flowers here and there. It was sad to see a once holy place so disregarded.

His shadow danced along the stone walls as all the candle flames flickered.

"Every flame you see is a soul that was taken from this place," a voice spoke from the darkened corner of the grand room. "Hundreds upon hundreds of souls flown free from their mortal coil."

An old man dressed in red stepped from the shadows. He was the priest of this shrine.

The heat was beginning to get to Shara and he could smell the incense coming from the alter in the front. Every step he took seemed to send out ripples of energy.

"The gods may forsake this country," the old priest continued, as he walked along the altar, replacing candles that were spent with new ones. "People have turned their backs on the gods, and so they may turn their backs on us. We must keep the flames of Hope and Faith alive…so the gods won't forget us."

Shara shivered. "Have you lost someone?"

The priest spread his arms wide. "I have lost many. So many. Each of them dear to my heart. The flames must never go out. Not one must be forgotten. But, I am old. Soon I too will leave this flesh…who will remember us? So many lost. Oh gods, don't forget us. Don't forget your children."

Shara took a small step back, feeling as if he would fall to his knees at any moment. A slight sweat broke out on his face. The old man was faintly glowing…like there was some kind of greenish gold energy emanating from his frame.

The ancient looking priest looked down from the altar at Shara. Those old dark eyes, glittered like obsidian knives in the firelight. That face looking like ten miles of really bad road took on an expression of horror and sudden wonder.

"You." The priest whispered, coming around the altar in soft hisses of red fabric. "It is You."

Shara took in a deep breath and the incense nearly choked him. His amethyst eyes began to water as it hurt for him to breathe.

"How did you manage to fit yourself in here?" The old man wondered, gazing deeper and deeper at Shara. "These walls were not meant to hold such grace. You must leave now. You will bring down the very roof with your glory! Not even the whole world can contain you. Have you come to judge us?" The old man went down on his knees and quivered, his eyes getting wider and wider. Shara feared the very skin around those dark eyes would crack apart and bleed. "Have you come to save your children? Oh, Holy One. Sacred One. Moonlight made flesh. Even the sacred spider knows you no matter your form."

Blinding pain stabbed Shara right between his eyes and he could feel himself falling, only to be caught in strong arms. He could feel himself convulsing, and his eyes were wide and tears were streaming from them like rivers.

"Shara!" He could hear Dart shouting, as he was being lowered to the ground and held firmly by another set of hands as well.

Wave after wave of pain and heat hit him. It was like some great force was trying to tear his body apart. Like his very soul was on fire and was trying to release itself from the agony.

**My child, my child. You know not who you are. Even the gods bow at your passing. Demons trail along with you on leashes made of sun. Dying, dying, dying. Living, living, living. Murder after murder. Your spirit travels. Separate from your body. Separate from your source. You will…**

"NO!" Shara screamed in fear, bolting upright, nearly smacking Dart right in the face with his own. "Get that mad priest away from me! Get him away!"

"Shara!" Dart yelled, pulling him up into his arms, struggling to soothe him and keep him from hurting him all the same. "Shara, calm down! There is nobody here. Nobody is in here but me and Lavitz."

Shara's wide eyes looked around the darkened room.

"That's not true," Shara said, eyes widening into madness. There were no candles. There was no light. They were in darkness except for the light from the open door. "Candles, heat, incense, choking, ravings of a madman." He pulled at Dart's crimson armor. "He was here. He was saying such things…" He could see the look in Dart's eyes and quickly fell silent. He was the one raving like a madman.

"A ghost," a voice spoke from the open door. "This place is very much haunted. A massacre happened here. He most likely witnessed the echo…"

"Kaiser," Lavitz said. "May we please have use of the inn for my friend here?"

The knight nodded his head. "Of course, Lavitz. I could never deny you anything."

Lavitz lowered his head. "Thank you, friend."

The older knight smiled.

Shara allowed Dart to pick him up into his arms and carry him. He wrapped his arms around his neck, squeezing his eyes shut. "You're okay," Dart whispered, carrying him back out into the light. "All you need is some food and some rest. It was a long journey here."

_Beloved, _Snowdrop mind spoke. _Your power is growing. Such things will soon become common place for you. I will teach you how to distinguish between vision and reality. I should have been more vigilant, but the sun is high in the sky._

"None of my knights are very good cooks I'm afraid," Kaiser chuckled, leading the way back to the inn. "And I fear that food poisoning may soon become a problem."

Lavitz slapped the older knight on the shoulder. "I'll give it a shot."

Shara felt Dart take a deep swallow and looked up into his face. Blue eyes gazed back at him and those lips smiled. "You're okay, Shara. Just stress. You need to rest."

"I'm sorry," he whispered, squeezing Dart a little tighter.

"You have nothing to be sorry about," Dart told him. "A ghost is a ghost, Shara. They can't hurt you, but they can scare you into hurting yourself."

"You believe me then?" He asked.

Dart nodded his head. "Of course I believe you. How could I not? A Black Monster destroyed my home. Monsters roam the woods. A huge serpent attacked us in that cave. A dragon is wreaking havoc on the country. And you think someone like me could question the existence of a ghost?"

"An echo," Kaiser corrected.

"No…not an echo," Shara spoke to the knight for the first time. "He spoke to me. He was intelligent."

The knight looked back at him…"You have talent…"

"And it is only beginning to emerge," a new voice said. And Shara saw the old woman that had exited the church. She looked to be a thousand years old. And she faded like dust in the wind before his very eyes.

He gasped and hugged Dart even tighter around the neck.

"Shara," Dart gagged. "Too tight. Too tight! Going dark. Oh, so dark."

Kaiser and Lavitz laughed as they all five entered the inn for the rest of the evening.

**To Be Continued…**

_**Thank you all so much for taking the time to read this latest chapter. I hope you enjoy it. Please review if you get the chance.**_


End file.
